Más que fantasmas
by Archimboldi
Summary: ¿Qué pasó con la Piedra de la resurrección? ¿Sera Teddy Lupin quien la encuentre? y si es asi ¿Podrá hacer algo mas que traer a quienes ama solo por unos minutos?.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Spoiler 7º libro, aunque creo que ya lo han de haber leído.

Nota 2: Los personajes son de J.K ( la mayoria)

**La piedra, encuentros y un poco de destino**

Catorce años antes…

"_-El objeto escondido dentro de la Snitch se me cayó en el bosque prohibido-empezó-No se exactamente dónde, pero no pienso ir a buscarlo. ¿Esta usted de acuerdo, profesor?_

_-Por supuesto, hijo- respondió Dumbledore. Los otros personajes lo miraron con curiosidad y un tanto confusos.- Una decisión sabia y valiente, pero no esperaba menos de ti. ¿Sabe alguien más dónde se te cayó?_

_-No, nadie-repuso Harry…"_

OoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOOoO

Dentro de la historia, muchos de los magos más grandes del mundo, convergen en que para ser un buen _ser humano mágico _una de las "cualidades" más importantes que se debe perfeccionar es el total repudio a ser escéptico. El solo poseer magia les quitaba el derecho de dudar, pero no por eso de cuestionarse…uno puede cuestionarse pero a fin de cuentas siempre tendrá la oportunidad de creer que algo puede suceder, sin embargo el escepticismo no deja espacio a creer, no deja ventanas abiertas.

Teddy Lupin lo sabia muy bien y no le hacia falta mirarlo en los demás, su propia vida era un modelo de situaciones inesperadas, extrañas y casi imposibles de creer. Lo supo desde el momento en que el destino le dio una segunda oportunidad, una extremadamente rara oportunidad.

OoOoOoOoOoO

El día brillaba como nunca, quizás, los pájaros cantaban y las personas sonreían más de lo habitual en la vieja estación de trenes en Londres. Quizás, porque para un par de transeúntes, todos parecían estorbar y el cielo estaba sobrecargado de nubes molestas que tapaban el sol y la estación llena de un ruido infernal que no permitía escuchar el canto de las aves.

-¡Déme el paso!, por favor, ¡quítese!

-¡Disculpe!, ¡lo siento!...perdónela-

La primera persona que corría desesperadamente por los andenes de la estación llevaba una jaula de tamaño medio, ocupada por un gracioso loro, y sin mucha delicadeza apartaba a cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino, ella era Andrómeda Black. Vestía como una muggle cualquiera, a excepción de su colorido sombrero de animal que atraía mas de una mirada curiosa, daba la impresión de que la elegante ropa que lucia acababa de ser comprada, estaba limpia y pulcra y a pesar de tener bastantes canas en su negro cabello su rostro le permitía aparentar unos cuantos años menos de los que en realidad debía.

A su lado, un muchacho de unos 14 años miraba preocupado y con un gesto de disculpa a todo aquel que recibiera el carterazo de su abuela.

-¡No es posible! Hemos batido un record Teddy Lupin, ni siquiera con tu madre llegábamos tan atrasados a la estación, mira que intentar cambiar tu nariz justo antes de venirnos, ya te he dicho que ese tipo de cambios toman tiempo, ¡pero no!, si Minerva lo supiera…

-Pero abuela no tiene por que enterarse, además, ya te dije que lo sentía un millón de veces, apuesto a que mamá también sufría de estos cambios y la curiosidad…

La casi anciana lo miro con un deje de reproche mientras que una mirada nostálgica, de esas a las que Teddy ya se había acostumbrado e incluso podría decirse de las cuales se había contagiado, se asomo por su severo rostro.

Se detuvieron entre el anden nueve y diez y sin esperar indicaciones Teddy se perdió en la muralla, seguido por su abuela.

-¿Dijeron que vendrían verdad?- pregunto preocupado el chico mirando de rincón a rincón la estación repleta de familias y ansiosos estudiantes. Padres que despedían a sus hijos, madres que les apretaban los cachetes y les pedían que se cuidaran, que escribieran y que las extrañaran.

-¡Ted!-

Pero el no envidiaba a esos pequeños que tenían unos padres que los cuidaran, tampoco esperaba ser como ellos, solo a veces se atrevía a hacerlo, pero no le duraba mucho, porque o los pequeños Weasley llegaban con sus bromas o la voz de su padrino le hacia volver a la realidad…

-¡Harry!, los estaba esperando-

-Ya sabes Ted, el pequeño James se nos extravió y Ginny se demoro un poco en…

-En nada, amor- amenazó la joven mientras pasaba al lado de su marido para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla al chico y un abrazo demasiado emotivo que lo hizo sonrojar

-¡Tía Ginny!.-

-Lo siento, ya conoces a mi madre, está en nuestra naturaleza, además te extrañaremos por casa, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a tus visitas querido…

-Y también las de Victorie, ejem, quiero decir, a las de la familia de Bill- le dijo con tono confidente Harry

-Otra vez con eso padrino…- el chico se desordeno su ahora cabello rojo para hacerlo volver a la normalidad

-Queda poco para que el tren parta Teddy, tu ya sabes, cualquier problema o duda me escribes, no olvides portarte bien, no provoques a ese tal Nott, además no quiero que me llegue carta diciendo que estas cambiando tu apariencia con los profesores y…

-Si, si abuela, no te preocupes…te extrañare- eso nunca fallaba, un poco de sentimentalismo y un abrazo efusivo que hacían que los retos de su abuela callaran y sus ojos se llenaran de pequeñas gotas repletas de nostalgia- además ahora que Harry me contó que mi padre era un nerd, debo ponerme a su altura, aunque mi madre…

-Tu madre no era de apariencia nerd, pero en el fondo si lo fue- le aclaró Ginny desordenándole el cabello

-Cuídate mucho-la voz de Andrómeda sonó mas trágica de lo que hubiese querido

-Mándale mis saludos a Neville- Harry le golpeo la espalda-dile que Ron ya nos reservo eso que tu sabes- le guiño un ojo- y campeón, cuídate mucho, estudia y gana la copa este año…-

-Por cierto encontré esto mientras ordenaba el ático- Andrómeda le paso unos guantes de guardián muy gastados pero que aun así mantenían su color de cuero , el chico los recibió contrariado mirando a su abuela..

-Pues eh… muchas gracias ,yo…

-Eran de tu madre- sonrió a la vez que daba vuelta uno de los guantes que el chico sostenía – N.Tonks, ya sabes que nunca le gusto su nombre…la ultima vez que los uso fue en un partido donde para variar casi es expulsada por tratar de derribar al comentarista de Slyterin con una bludger- una nueva sonrisa se asomo por sus labios

El chico miro los guantes con admiración, exorbitado por su verdadero significado. Quizás estuviesen viejos y gastados, pero habían sido de _ella_, de su madre, y por Merlín que eran muy pocas las cosas que su abuela le había dado como recuerdo, no por privarlo, sino porque sufría terriblemente cada vez que los veía, no podía evitarlo.

-Entonces, estas listo para ganar la copa Ted, nunca olvidare cuando Oliver nos decía que sus guantes eran preciados porque pertenecían a una gran dinastía de jugadores y blabla, pero tu tienes mucho más, y ten por seguro que si los combinas con la escoba que Ron y Hermione te regalaron serás la sensación, ¡como el viejo Victor!

El chico abrió y cerro los ojos esperando que nadie hubiese notado su repentina emoción y rió ante las ultimas palabras de su Padrino

-Creo que a Ron no le gustaría escucharte

-Bueno, bueno, sube luego o te quedaras aquí- le apuro su abuela dándole un abrazo de osos y un sonoro beso- escríbeme cielo.

-¡Adiós a todos, gracias abuela!

Subió rápidamente al tren que ya estaba cerrando sus puertas y se volvió a ver a su familia, levanto la mano al divisar que James le sonreía triste por su partida y se dijo así mismo que debería escribirle una carta de vez en cuando.

OoOOOoOoOo

-Cada día se parece mas a Nymphadora- exclamo al borde de las lagrimas una gastada Andrómeda- Hoy cuando llegue a verlo tenia el pelo rosa…

-Con que no nos salga gay…

Harry recibió fuerte piñizcon por parte de su esposa y una mirada de diversión de su pequeño hijo.

-Lo siento, creo que este chico es un Remus en miniatura, es puro talento, juega quidditch tan bien como se devora los libros de las materias, que hubiese dado yo por tener esas dos facetas…

Lo que ellos no sabían era que esta segunda faceta llevaría a su "pequeño" Teddy en busca de algo que la vida nunca le dejo tener, que se lo arrebato de una manera brusca y sin sentido, algo como una familia o mas que eso…sus_ padres_

OoOoOoOo

"_**Harry Potter nunca habló demasiado sobre su experiencia el día en que el señor oscuro fue derrotado, como tampoco dio una conferencia de prensa a los medios mágicos, pero si accedió a dar una entrevista pequeña al loco periódico que permaneció fiel a el, hasta que sucesos inesperados le hicieron desistir, estamos hablando del "Quisquilloso", hoy en día re-editado por la heredera, Luna Lovegood. En esta, el niño que sobrevivió, por segunda vez, relata los momentos claves y los tres objetos que lo llevaron ala Victoria, pero son pocos los detalles que da, sin embargo el mundo mágico no tienen porque cuestionarle, después de todo el nos salvo de un martirio eterno… "**_

"_**La capa Invisible, la varita de Sauco y…la piedra de la resurrección"**_

"_Resurrección"_

Era una palabra que a Teddy le había quedado dando vueltas a partir de finales de tercero, y ahora que comenzaba cuarto no paraba de rondarle en la cabeza.

"_Resurrección"_

Ser el apadrinado de uno de los magos mas poderosos de todos los tiempos era mas que un privilegio para el chico, no solo por el hecho de que Harry lo quisiera como a un hijo y fuera considerado por los medios como tal, sino porque había sido uno de los pocos que conocían a su padre a fondo, sin mencionar que James, papá de Harry, era el mejor amigo del suyo. No le extrañaba perder la noción del tiempo escuchando cientos de historias sobre su padre o su madre

"_Resurrección"_

Pero sin duda lo que mas quedaba en su mente eran aquellas charlas sobre las Reliquias de la muerte, de cierto modo se sentía un poco culpable, porque había "obligado" a Harry a contarle cada detalle de estos misteriosos objetos, era obvio que a el no le importaba nada la capa y la varita, que otros se preocuparan de eso…lo que a le revolvía el estomago era la bendita _piedra_.

Se había puesto como meta de este año encontrarla, no sabia como lo haría pero la encontraría porque necesitaba llegar mas allá de ser un simple espectador , necesitaba sentir aquello que sintió su padrino cuado vio a los merodeadores y Lily esa truculenta noche.

"…**me di cuenta que no eran de verdad, es decir, parecían mas vivo que un fantasma pero menos que un ser que respira, no se si me entiendes, aquella piedra pudo traer a mis padres por unos segundos y al tuyo también, los sentí…y fue genial pequeño Ted, pero mejor no ahondemos en esa reliquia, bien sabemos que está perdida y no debe ser buscada y menos encontrada…"**

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Teddy quería a toda cuesta sentir en sus manos esa suave piedra.

OoOOoOoOoOo

-¡Teddy te dije que no debíamos estar aquí!

-Tranquila Victorie, Hagrid nos conoce, si nos descubre a lo mas tendremos que aguantar los lamidos de popi…

-¡Como odio a ese perro!-exclamo una tercera voz detrás de ellos- además parecemos retardados buscando piedras, no se cual es tu manía Ted, tu padrino ya te dijo que esa reliquia desapareció...

-Ya deja de quejarte Samuel, tú decidiste venir…

-Para no dejarte solo- le exclamo indignado echando una mirada de enfado a la chica rubia que recogía en ese instante una piedra a orillas del charco de quien sabe que cosa, que había.-además muchos dicen que bueno, ya sabes, lo que el señor Harry paso fue solo un lapso mental por el momento de tensión…

-¿Tensión?, ¡Ja! Por favor, yo casi vivo con el, ¿crees que no sabría si me miente?

Una ofuscada rubia los miraba indignados mientras sacaba su varita e interrumpía.

-Además Wood, sabes muy bien que no miente, nunca lo haría, vuelves a decir eso y te meto esta piedra con mi varita por el…

-¡Esta bien, esta bien!- dijo el muchacho para apartarse haciendo como que buscaba piedras.

Era de la misma edad que Teddy, aunque un poco mas bajo, su cabello era liso y rubio , quienes hubiesen conocido a sus padres, Oliver Wood y Katie Bell, habrían dicho que era la fiel copia de su padre, con el cabello de su madre. Eran amigos desde primer año, compartían cierta pasión por el quidditch. Como no, si su familia estaba llena de talentosos jugadores…y aunque era un total patán a la hora de materias, clases y hechizos, lograba llevarse bien con su amigo.

La Rubia era Victorie Weasley, iba en un curso mas abajo que los chicos, pero casi ni lo recordaban, tenia el "titulo" de mejor amiga de Teddy, pero odiaba de sobre manera a Samuel, por su arrogancia y por que por una extraña razón cada vez que ella aparecía se mostraba fastidiado, no entendía como alguien como Teddy, tan inteligente, podía…bueno, en fin. Los chicos de Hogwarts la consideraban la mas apuesta de su clase, no por nada tenia una madre vela y un padre que no se quedaba atrás, su pelo rubio ondulado iba acompañado de unos ojos azules penetrantes y una sonrisa perfecta, claro, no era tan brillante en clases, pero le hacia empeño. Con Teddy prácticamente se criaron juntos , era casi de su familia, su abuela Molly lo adoraba y no dejaba de insinuarle que buen partido era alguien como el…pero ella nada mas lo veía como su hermano…

-No es por apoyar a Samuel, pero ya se esta oscureciendo y además estas un poco obsesionado, desde que entramos no paras de leer sobre las reliquias…

-No es verdad, solo tengo interés por…

-¡Ja! Amigo tienes todo babeado el libro de tu tía Hermione de tanto leerlo en la cama, esos cuentos de no se quien, y para colmo te quedas dormido y uno tiene que apagar la…

-Si, bueno, el punto Ted es, que ya lo dejes…además esperas ver lo que tú quieres, pero casi nunca es así, quizás ni siquiera funcione esta vez…y también

-¿también que? ¿eh?- pregunto algo sentido el chico

- Tío Remus no hubiese querido que descuidaras tus estudios por andar empecinado con algo que no estamos seguros que pudiese todavía existir.- trato de usar el tono mas sutil para desrícelo.

-Pero mi madre si, porque ella luchaba por lo que quería sin importar nada, además…

-Disculpa viejo, pero yo creo que tu madre sabia cuando parar, era Auror, es decir, piénsalo, ¿para que desperdiciar uno de los mejores años en el colegio, en nada?

-¡¿Nada?!-

La expresión de Ted les pareció mas sombría que de costumbre, su mandíbula desencajada y su pelo ahora rojo fuego los hizo prepararse para las palabras de su amigo.

-Para que pierdo el tiempo. ¡A fin de cuentas Harry es el único que puede llegar a entenderme, es obvio!…-

Victorie lo miro directo a los ojos y casi salta del susto, el cabello castaño, los ojos dorados y el aire melancólico del chico lo hacia lucir idéntico a la vieja fotografía que llevaba a todas partes de su padre, por un extraño motivo comenzó a sentirse terriblemente culpable.

-No quisimos decir eso, pero…

-Ya déjenlo- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a perderse en lo profundo del bosque

-¡Ted! ¡Regresa!- la rubia salio corriendo tras el

-¡Déjalo ya volverá!- le grito Samuel sin moverse pero con una expresión llena de culpa, no había querido hacer sentir así a su mejor amigo

-¡Se perderá!- le gritó enfurecida Victorie mientras se desaparecía de la vista del chico

-¡Rayos!- al verse solo y ya de noche corrió por el mismo camino donde se habían perdido su amigo y la chica rubia que tenia baboso a Teddy.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Nada!,¡Diablos! ¡nada!, como si a ellos les faltara algo, son unos idiotas, mejor guardarme toda mis ideas y hacerlas solo, no me interesa su ayuda

De forma abrupta y luego de patear unas cuantas piedras, decidió que lo mejor era parar y respirar un poco.

Miro a su alrededor y solo logró distinguir árboles y mas árboles, estaba perdido, pero no le importaba, mas le importaba encontrar un lugar para sentarse y pensar un poco. Lo hizo, luego de un minuto mirando a la nada, se sentó en una dura y fría roca justo la lado de un gran árbol y cerro los ojos.

Paso un minuto, luego otro…

-¡AUCH!

Acababa de ocurrir lo "imposible", mientras el chico estaba apunto de quedarse dormido, desde el cielo callo un piña, lanzada con tanta potencia que al comenzar a masajearse la zona del golpe sintió inmediatamente una pequeña inflamación.

-Que rayos, este no es un pino, es un roble…

Y como si alguien le escuchara, algo volvió a pegarle mucho mas fuerte en su cabeza, su castaño cabello paso a rojo fuego y miro hacia arriba enojado.

-¡Por Merlín y todos los magos!

Grito asustadísimo al ver a una figura que colgaba en una de las ramas del viejo roble.

"_corre,corre,corre" _, se repetía el chico, pero por una extraña razón prefirió dar unos pasos hacia atrás, sin quitar la vista de lo que le causaba tal asombro. Dedujo que tendría que haber mas de una figura ,porque escucho un ruido de crujir de hojas y unos pasos, pero no pudo apreciar bien quien era ya que el ancho árbol se lo impedía..

-No te asustes…

El corazón del chico bombeaba a mil por horas. Pensaba que de seguro lo matarían para quitarle el cuerpo y ocuparlo.

-Tú nos llamaste, Teddy

"_Estoy alucinando, estoy soñando, la piña que me pego en la cabeza me llevo a un mundo paralelo y ahora esta enfrente mío un señor igualito a mi padre…"_

-¡No estas soñando!-

Una segunda voz saltarina hizo que se pusieran sus pelos de punta e inconcientemente cambiara su cabello a rosa…

Y como si estuviese esperando que pasara, la figura que estaba subida en el árbol saltó ágilmente cayendo al lado del Señor igualito a su Padre.

-¡Míralo Remus! es idéntico a ti, y tan guapo, mira esos ojos, y ese pelo, esta bien , se ve un poco femenino, pero…

-Ustedes…- se puso pálido mientras le comenzó a tiritar el labio en señal de emoción- es imposible, la piedra yo no aun no la…

No lo soporto más y se tiro al suelo de manera brusca y de rodillas, comenzo a llorar como cuando tenia cinco años, se cubrió la cara con las manos y negaba con la cabeza, sus sollozos eran tan fuertes que por un instante pensó que todo era real. Sus manos mojadas de agua salada y sus padres en frente de el…

-Es real, amor. La piedra aun esta aquí, más cerca de ti de lo que crees.

La suave voz de esa mujer con cabello rosa en punta, una cara con forma de corazón y una nariz idéntica ala de el se le coló en lo profundo del alma

-¡No quiero que sea real!,¡ no quiero!,¡ no quiero!- grito enfurecido consigo mismo haciendo que su padre lo mirara sin comprender, pero con un amor infinito.

-¿No quieres vernos?...- le pegunto Nymphadora mientras se acercaba con paso lento a el.

-Si quiero, pero se que no debo disfrutarlo, no puedo, será un minuto y luego se irán, me dejaran, de nuevo me los arrebataran, como cuando tenia un año…no entienden, por favor váyanse, Harry tenia Razón si no estas a punto de morir no quieres, no puedes soportarlo…

-No es cierto- La gran mano de su padre se poso en su hombro mientras lo apretaba con cariño- no hemos venido solo por este día

-No mi teddy- grito su madre emocionada mientras lo abrazaba y lo ahogaba, pero eso a el no le importaba, Harry tenia razón, parecían mas vivos que sus amigos, incluso pudo haber sentido el aroma a fresas del perfume que su abuela usaba. Correspondió el abrazo con tanta fuerza que logro levantarla del suelo .Mientras se llenaba de su perfume y sus caricias y su nombre dicho de sus labios.

-No me dejen, por favor…

-No lo haremos…

Remus un poco mas distante le brindo una calida sonrisa, el chico descubrió de donde había sacado la suya y se dio cuenta de que ambos lucían mucho mas jóvenes que en las fotografías.

Soltó un instante a su madre y corrió a abrazar a su padre.

No fue capaz de decir nada, el tiempo se había detenido para el, ya no le importaba si esto era real o todo fue a causa del golpe, no le interesaba. Solo sabía que por fin podría guardar en su memoria la voz ronca de su padre y la tierna voz de su madre.

-¿Pa... papá?- dijo tímido haciendo que este lo abrazara mas fuerte- tu dijiste que…no venían solamente por hoy…

-Si…pero no nos corresponde explicarte, hijo. Debes ir al despacho de la directora y charlar con el cuadro de Dumbledore, por favor Teddy…ten mucho cuidado con lo que escuches, y no te ilusiones demasiado, siempre te amaremos nos importa lo que pasa, siempre hemos estado contigo, nunca lo dudes. Andrómeda ha hecho un trabajo grandioso.

-Mi madre…- sonrió Tonks juguetonamente haciendo que el chico se llenara la memoria de esa sonrisa- ahora, hazlo caso a tu padre y acuéstate temprano, nosotros no tenemos mucho tiempo…además debes guiar a tus amigos al castillo, están muy preocupados…

-¡TED!

-No lo olvides, Dumbledore te espera amor.

-¡TEDDY!

-No se vayan por favor…- dijo casi en un susurro

-¡Hey! ¡Lupin!

-¡Papá!

-Ya volvió Samuel…-

Decidió mantener los ojos cerrados en busca de las figuras que había visto, pero fue inútil, solo veía negro, negro y mas negro. Y al lado suyo reposaba inerte la piña que le había dado en la cabeza, sin embargo sus manos estabas húmedas y por una extraña razón su cabello era rosa.

* * *

Hola!, nuevamente me inscribo con una historia de mi, ahora, familia favorita. ¡Si! Los Lupin. Hace tiempo que tenia esta idea, la verdad, después de que leí el encuentro de Harry con sus padres, Remus y Sirius , quede algo picada y después leer que Harry dejara tirada la piedra así como así ¿eh?..no pues, Teddy Lupin se la merece, ¿no creen?.

Espero les haya gustado, espero r.r para continuarlo :), obvio, ¡ustedes son mi motivación!


	2. No queremos

**No queremos fantasmas**

-Profesor, piénselo bien ¿De verdad cree que el chico sea capaz de hacer **esto**?

-¿No fuiste tu capaz de salvar el mundo?

-¡Pero eso fue totalmente distinto!, usted lo sabe, le pido por favor no me engañe con un juego de palabras. Yo a el lo quiero como a mi hijo, si algo le pasara, si por alguna razón _ya no existiera _no podría perdonármelo. Insisto que lo mejor es dejar esto aquí, ya lo superará se que le será duro, pero si ya pasaron catorce años…

-Querido Harry, sabes de sobra que tu opinión será respetada, pero antes déjame recordarte a aquel chico de hace muchos años que al recibir los elogios de la gente, al verse rodeado de tanta atención, al estar en la cumbre, dejo muy en claro que todo lo que había logrado no era por sus capacidades, sino que la _suerte _era la culpable, además de que estuvieron las personas indicadas en el momento indicado…

-Lo recuerdo y quizás me haya precipitado un poco pero...

-Si, quizás te subestimaste, eras un joven con impulsos. El punto es que ¿no crees que Teddy tendrá a las personas correctas en el momento correcto? Además, sabes muy bien que esto no depende de el, sino de _ellos_, confía en mi y por sobre todo confía en Teddy.

Harry miro fijamente los azules ojos que le pedían una respuesta, su mirada verde por un momento turbada, reflejaba profunda preocupación. Quienes lo conocieran de verdad sabrían que por dentro estaba teniendo una verdadera batalla interna. Sabia a la perfección que su actitud era normal…repaso una y otra vez el plan que Dumbledore le había expuesto hace solo unos minutos, mientras se llevaba una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón.

_Su ahijado, Remus, Nymphadora, el amor, su existencia, la vida…la muerte._

Sintió su boca seca a la vez que apretaba el pequeño objeto que Neville le había entregado justo antes de comenzar la conversación con el anciano del retrato. Hace catorce años que no sentía esa sensación de temor.

-Por eso esta verde ¿verdad?- pregunto de la nada mientras sacaba del todo lisa piedra y se la mostraba al ex director.

-Exacto, cuando tu la utilizaste…estaba negra ¿no es cierto?

-Si. Pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que no era verde cuando yo la utilice o cuando aquel hermano…la pidió?

-Esto es, en apariencia, inexplicable, pero si lo piensas mejor…hay muretes que son inminentes, hay otras que podrían ser evitadas.

-¿Quiere decir que ellos no debían morir?

-La muerte es un ser vil para algunos y para otros es dios. En este caso ella quería que murieran, pero la piedra que tienes en tus manos, no deseaba eso. Es otra fuerza sobrenatural, recuerda que somos magos, no nos conformamos con lo normal, que seria nacer, vivir, morir…

-Esta verde porque quiere que hagamos algo

-Exacto.- afirmó- ¿Entonces haremos lo que ella quiere?

Harry contuvo la respiración por unos segundo, para después suspirar abatido y mirar al cuadro que le hablaba.

-Claro, profesor.

OoOoOoOo

Luego de guiar a sus amigos hacia el castillo, esperó a que ambos subieran a sus respectivos dormitorios, tarea que no fue fácil, pero gracias a su "enojo" con ellos logro que las preguntas fueran pocas, y ahora se encontraba rumbo a la oficina del director. Caminaba apresuradamente sin mirar hacia delante, sino que concentrado en las baldosas se debatía entre entrar o entrar a la vieja oficina.

De pronto escucho unos pasos que provenían del pasillo que cruzaba con el suyo. Levantó rápidamente la cabeza, por miedo a que fuera algún profesor y se sorprendió al encontrar a su padrino con un gesto de profunda preocupación. Antes de poder siquiera llamarlo escucho un leve ¡Plop! Y ya había desaparecido

-Raro-

-¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunto a la gárgola que lo miraba esperando contraseña

-Si , si eres Teddy Lupin

-Lo soy-

El corazón del chico bombeaba a mil por horas

"_entonces, no fue solo un sueño, Dumbledore me esperaba, no puede ser, debo estar todavía bajo el efecto del golpe de la piña..."_

-¡Querido!, que grande que estas…- una voz serena le saludo desde el cuadro principal de la oficina, ahora "vacía"

-Profesor…buenas noches, yo emm..

-No te preocupes,ya se ha que has venido Teddy, déjame decirte que no estas soñando, así que por favor préstame mucha atención, tenemos poco tiempo

-Poco tiempo. ¿Para que?

-Es verdad, no lo sabes…tus padres, los viste ¿verdad?

-Yo…

-Ya te dije que no estas soñando pequeño Lupin, confía en mí.

-Pues si, si los vi…me dijeron que viniera, no quisieron decirme nada, excepto papá que me aclaro que no venían solo por un momento, sino que para quedarse- cada palabra que decía se mezclaba con un tono de suplica y ansias por saber más.

-Yo se que es difícil de entender, pero debes escucharme atentamente, sin interrumpirme- el anciano lo miro, como esperando una respuesta pero solo obtuvo un leve movimiento de cabeza- Tus puedes hacer que tus padres regresen, por una extraña e inexplicable razón la Piedra de la resurrección, que supongo debes de conocerla a la perfección- exclamo mirando con un poco de diversión al chico- te ha elegido

-Pero… ¿porque a mi?..Muchos niños no tienen padres, es decir, mire a Neville

-Espera un momento, se muy bien que hay muchos niños que perdieron a sus seres mas queridos, pero también se, comos sabemos ambos, que la piedra de la resurrección, hasta el día de hoy, no hacia mas que traernos a esos seres solo por unos minutos, pero existe una razón mas poderosa y sobre natural del porque eres tu quien podrá volver a "ser feliz", razón que desconozco…

-Pero...

-Teddy, el punto es que tu tendrás la oportunidad de ver a tus padres nuevamente, pero ellos no te reconocerán…es más, tu no los traerás de vuelta, será Harry quien lo hará…tengo el presentimiento que debe ser el. Ellos serán como nosotros, volverán y vivirán pero no se conocerán…del modo en que todo supimos que lo hicieron. ¿Comprendes?

Teddy a pesar de estar muy apesumbrado pro las palabras _"no te reconocerán" _asintió de forma vehemente.

-Pero no entiendo algo, señor.- tomo aire- Si ellos regresaran, entonces…yo no existiría- dijo con la mayor calma posible…

-¿Tu crees en el amor, teddy?- pregunto el anciano mientras se arreglaba los anteojos de media luna dentro del cuadro.

El chico se sonrojo inconcientemente.

-Eso creo, es decir…, si mis padres no se hubiesen amado o si mi madre no hubiese amado a mi padre creo imposible que lo aceptara como era, ya sabe con su condición de hombre lobo. Si mi abuela no hubiera sentido esa fuerza "mágica" que dicen, existe, no se habría casado con mi abuelo Ted…yo creo que si profesor.

-Bien, nunca debes dudar, Ted, del amor.- sonrió complacido- tus padres vendrán, no se recordaran, pero eso será solo hasta que logren y tu los ayudes a unirse. Aquel que escribió los cuentos de Beedle, me dijeron, conocía bastante bien a aquellos tres hermanos, y mucho mas a aquel hermano de la piedra… si tu logras que tus padres vuelvan a estar juntos…

-¿Lograre que me recuerden?

-¡Exacto!

-Pero profesor..- el chico se callo en el acto. Definitivamente no iba a hacerle ese comentario, pero creí que esto le olía a telenovela rosa de esas que su abuela veía…es decir, era todo un drama.

-Tu decides…pero que sepas muy bien que en el momento que tus padres regresen a esta tierra no sabrán nada de ti ni de lo que alguna vez los unió tan fuertemente, si tu eliges no creer en mis palabras, mejor prepárate para lo que viene, pero hijo, sabes muy bien que solo quiero lo mejor para ti…y tu padrino también.

-Harry…- susurro- pero ellos sabrán que soy su hijo porque otros se lo dirán

-Claro, tiene toda la razón, no podemos evitarlo, pero ya te lo dije Teddy en esto no cuentan los lazos sanguíneos o materiales, es simplemente amor.

El chico bufo irritado, con una visible mueca de incredulidad.

Nunca había sido un romántico, de esos que leen poesía, menos de lo que se declaran a toda chica que pase por delante. Nunca se había enamorado y por sobre todo, no creía en estrellitas y duendes…bueno en el sentido fantástico que lleva a príncipes y princesas, es decir, sabia que el amor existía, pero no consideraba que fuese un elemento "vital"

No sabia cuan equivocado estaba…

OoOoOo

Harry Potter, el mago mas reconocido de todo el mundo mágico se encontraba extrañamente en medio del viejo bosque que lo vio crecer durante toda su etapa escolar. Estaba un poco más lejos de la cabaña de Hagrid. Parecía tener varios objetos en sus manos y una mirada de turbación se apoderaba de su rostro.

-Debes hacerlo, debes…- se repitió en un murmullo mientras se desabrochaba la capa y la depositaba en el suelo, hábilmente logro conservar el objeto que Neville le había entregado, en su mano.

Después de cerciorarse mas veces de las que debía, de que nadie lo observaba, sacó su varita del pantalón y sin decir una palabra esta empezó a desprender un viscoso liquido verde que dejaba caer en su mano, exactamente en el objeto que en ella tenia: la piedra de la resurrección.

-No queremos fantasmas.- exclamo con voz firme, pero que por alguna razón se notaba cargada de preocupación.

Como si las palabras de Harry hubiesen sido dinamita la piedra comenzó a emitir unos sonidos extraños, como si se estuviera partiendo en la mitad. Al parecer su temperatura aumento considerablemente porque apenas pasaron unos segundos la mano del mago comenzó a tomar un color rojo y se vio obligado a tirarla.

-¡Merlín!

Harry sintió que la piedra tenia todo un mundo dentro de ella… comenzó a quebrajarse e igual que un trasbordador empezó a emitir una luz que no permitía ver nada. Alcanzo a oír dos fuertes golpes contra el suelo y las hojas que en el había y luego al cerrar los ojos para evitar quedar ciego pudo sentir como todo volvía ala normalidad.

-¡Ouch!

Abrió inmediatamente los ojos y tratando de enfocarse, con cierto mareo logro descifrar esa voz cantarina.

-¡Tonks!

-que caída…

-¡Remus!

Sin ser conciente de que los recién llegados parecían no entender nada y estaban un poco aturdidos se arrodillo frente al hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí Remus, no sabes cuanto te extrañamos, yo yo..- se aparto unos segundos para luego dirigirse a Tonks y abrazarla con la misma efusividad con que abrazo – ¡oh!

-¿Disculpa?, ¿te conozco?- pregunto la chica mientras lo alejaba rápidamente y ponía un espacio entre los dos- que yo sepa nunca en mi vida te he visto, además ¿Qué hago aquí?..Mi varita, ¡no la tengo!… ¡dime que pasa aquí en este mismo momento!–

Harry sonrió interiormente, pero mantuvo una mirada seria mientras escuchaba las palabras desesperadas de Tonks.

"_solo recordaran tu cuarto año, Harry… los dos sabemos muy bien que en ese año no tuviste contacto con ninguno de los dos, es mas ,a Nymphadora ni siguieras la conocías, por esto debes tener mucho cuidado con las verdades que iras poniéndoles en la mesa..."_

-Ustedes sufrieron un accidente…

-¿Ustedes?, discúlpame Harry yo no conozco a esta señorita, es mas, nunca en mi vida me había topado con ella- le aclaró Remus de forma cortes mientras miraba de reojo a la chica, la que los miraba fastidiada- lo ultimo que recuerdo es que yo estaba en Francia, tratando de encontrar trabajo en el mundo muggle, pero recibí una carta de Sirius…me dijo que debíamos juntarnos, me habló de la Orden, ya sabes- hizo un gesto de confidencia- pero lo que no entiendo es porque estas tan grande, además que eres rematadamente igual a tu padre

-Ustedes deben saber que no estamos donde recuerdan por ultima vez, es más, es algo así como el futuro ¿me entienden?

-¡Claro que no!, por favor yo estoy apunto de egresar de Auror, exijo un explicación mas razonable, por lo menos si nos vas a matar…

-¡Yo no los matare!- exclamo algo irritado

-Bueno pero entonces porque estamos sin varitas, dices conocernos y por sobre todo, no recordamos nada ¿eh?

-El es Harry Potter, señorita- dijo sonando Obvio Remus.

-¿Harry Potter?, pero si…

-Si, lo recordamos como adolescente…

-Un niñato, bastante guapo, pero si que le gustaban los problemas.- exclamo con aire gracioso

-¿Disculpa?

-Por cierto soy Nymphadoa Tonks- dijo tendiéndole la mano a un contrariado Remus Lupin.

-Remus Lupin- dijo sin siquiera sacar sus manos de los bolsillo de su viejo pantalón

La ahora pelirroja lo miro con un profundo gesto de irritación

-Harry, si este es nuestro futuro, entonces ya debemos existir aquí ¿no?-le cuestiono el licántropo

-Me temo Remus que no. Verán se que es muy difícil de entender pero aquí, ustedes ya dejaron- respiró profundo- el mundo hace catorce años.

-Si claro…-

-Es en serio, Tonks. Por favor créanme.

-Pero Harry, eso es imposible, si estamos muertos…entonces nosotros somos…

-¿Fantasmas?- le pregunto, obteniendo un asentamiento de cabeza por parte del castaño- No, no lo son. Ustedes están vivos, se que suena irrisorio, pero por eso estoy aquí, por alguna extraña razón una vieja leyenda convertida en realidad quiso que ustedes estuvieran aquí

-No me lo trago, insisto en que, aunque suene como mi ex profesor, Ojoloco, esto me huele mal- reclamó la chica.

-Tonks, yo te conozco, lo hice luego de que te graduaste de Auror y te uniste a la Orden del Fénix. Tu creías en mi padrino, Sirius, yo lo se…eres metamorfomaga, tu madre es Andromeda Black.

-¿Es la prima pequeña de Sirius?- exclamo con una disimulada impresión Lupin.

-Si…

-La Orden, ¡Harry! Voldemort, ¿Qué pasó con el?

-No te preocupes Remus- le lanzó una sonrisa confiada- fue derrotado.

Remus le sonrió de manera entusiasta mientras le palmeaba el hombro

-Grandioso, siempre supe que podrías.

-Lo logre, pero en esa ultima batalla murieron muchas personas- dijo recobrando su tono serio y poniéndose, a ojos de la chica que lo miraba, muy pálido.

-Ustedes…

-¿Ahí morimos? ¿Verdad?-

-Si, Remus.

-¿Yo también?- dijo impresionada la chica, todavía con cierta mirada de incredulidad.

-Si, no saben cuanto lo siento, en verdad.-hizo una pausa- pero miren el lado positivo, el destino les dio esta oportunidad.

-¡Por Merlín!, no puedo pensar.- Lupin se sentó en una gran roca agarrándose la cabeza con amabas manos y mirando el sucio suelo.

-Usted se conocen – Harry quiso salir cuanto antes de eso.

-¿A si?- Tonks levanto las cejas como esperando una aclaración

-Más de lo que creen- susurro Harry , siendo escuchado por el viejo amigo de su padre.

-Claro, supongo que la señorita Nymphadora entro ala Orden y yo también

-Ejem, si, así es, se conocieron, pero además…

-¿Además que?- el castaño lo miro desconcertado

-Espera un momento- Tonks interrumpió justo en el instante que Harry les diría lo que ellos había sido, o eran, o como fuese.- ¡Yo tenia trabajo!, ¡tenia estudios!, ¡tenia novio!, ¡tenia un departamento!. ¿Todo lo perdí?

-De cierta forma si…- exclamo rápidamente, aliviado de que lo hubiese sacado de la incomoda escena

-Harry, ibas a decir algo…- dijo con voz irritada Remus.

-Gracias.- susurro irónica mientras le brindaba una mirada de profundo recelo-

-Eh…- _"es imposible que Remus sea tan hosco", _pensaba_-_ claro, si… el asunto es que ustedes se conocieron profundamente-

-define profundo- lo interrumpió la chica

-profundo, quiero decir, que ambos se querían…que ambos tuvieron una relación, se casaron- soltó Harry lo mas lento posible de manera que lo pudiesen procesar bien.

Silencio…

Más silencio…

Demasiado silencio para el gusto del Joven Auror.

¡POOM!

Harry vio en cámara lenta como su ex profesor ponía los ojos de una manera extraña y de un segundo a otro se iba de espaldas golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza, se había desmayado.

-¡¿No soy yo la que debería desmayarse?!- exclamó Tonks mecánicamente mientras todavía se mostraba impactada

-Yo ya no se nada- corto cabreado Harry maldiciendo mentalmente a su viejo ex director de Hogwarts y corriendo al auxilio de un viejo hombre lobo desmayado en pleno bosque a altas horas de la noche, definitivamente , a el siempre le tocaban las tareas mas complicadas.

* * *

¡Hola nuevamente!, gente lectora, pues me alegró recibir esos reviews, yo espero que el chap haya cumplido un poco de sus expectativas. Ya veran que le espera al pobre Remus todo desmayado!

Y eso, obvio espero r.r, lo repito de nuevo, me motivan!, muy buena onda todas mis lectoras, muchos cariños y espero leerlas pronto!


	3. La Vida, a veces, es un sueño

**¡Te digo que la Vida, a veces, es un sueño!**

"_¡Merlín!, mi cabeza…me duele"_

Remus Lupin, maltrecho, aun no abría del todo los ojos y ya tenía un leve presentimiento de que lo ocurrido hace pocos minutos fuese solo un sueño.

Todavía con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, analizaba cada una de las palabras que el supuesto _"Harry crecido"_ les había dicho a el y a…esa joven de cabello rosa. Cada vez que trataba de recordar algo se afirmaba la cabeza por un agudo dolor en la nuca.

-No sabía que el viejo Ojoloco hubiese sido uno de tus profesores…-

Cuando logró oír estas palabras ya menos mareado pero con el mismo dolor intermitente en su cabeza, se puso de pie y observo sumamente extrañado el lugar en el que se encontraba. Un viejo lava plato acompañado de todas clases de utensilios le hizo suponer de forma obvia que se encontraba en una cocina, era sumamente antigua tenia un aspecto gastado, sin embargo, se podía apreciar lo elegante que había sido en sus años.

Definitivamente, pensó, este no era el horrendo dormitorio que estaba arrendando en Francia. No se parecía en nada al viejo hostal al que por fuerzas mayores, es decir, el factor dinero, había tenido que llegar para conseguir empleo, esa cosa si que era una pocilga.

-…uno de los mejores. Me sorprendí mucho al verlo aquí hace dos semanas, en la primera reunión, siempre creí que tenia tendencias hacia lo….ya sabes-

-¡Ja!, lo mismo decían de mi, querida.

Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y contuvo la respiración por unos instantes mientras la manija de la puerta giraba lentamente.

¡Que pensarían si lo vieran ahí!, es decir, ni el mismo sabia que hacia en ese lugar, y aunque había encontrado un tono demasiado familiar en una de esas dos voces que se acercaban donde el estaba, no logro ordenar sus ideas, realmente no sabia como hacerlo. Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió casi por completo, supo en verdad que todo era un sueño o que en definitiva, se había vuelto loco. Quizás la primera opción le agradaba mas, pero la segunda no la descartaba, después de todo más de diez años solo y hablando consigo mismo no ayudaban mucho a mantener su mente fresca.

Quien había abierto la puerta era nada más y nada menos que el mismo. Pero parecía mucho más viejo y destartalado, si es que podía estarlo. Su cabello castaño iba acompañado de una cantidad mas aumentada de canas, pero por una extraña razón, sonreía.

Se convenció de que esto era un sueño, en primer lugar el estaba ahí y a la vez su otro yo o el mismo, también. En segundo, estaban en una casa que le era totalmente ajena, y por ultimo era imposible que el sonriera por sonreír.

-¡Lunático! ¿Encontraste algo?-

"_¡Sirius!"_

-Creo que Molly nos dejo todo listo, es muy cariñosa…-respondió el mismo a la vez que sacaba su varita y hacia levitar varios platos y jarros con cerveza de mantequilla que se encontraban en un viejo mueble.

-Querrás decir que es cariñosa solo cuando de alimentarnos se trata…-

No se lo podía creer.

Hablándole a el otro Remus, es decir, a si mismo, se encontraba el ultimo de sus mejores amigos que seguía vivo. No le sorprendía el verlo, estaba bien, porque fue el mismo quien lo ayudo a escapar de Azkaban o por lo menos de las manos de los dementotes, pero lo que le llamo la atención era lo repuesto que se veía. Vestía las ropas que le recordaban al Sirius que vio por última vez esos meses antes de la muerte de sus amigos. Y sin duda su _"encanto Black"_ como lo solía llamar arrogantemente, se había gastado demasiado con el tiempo.

Para rematar la escena un poco utópica, de su "otro yo"charlando con su mejor amigo en una casa, al parecer mansión, se encontró a la misma chica que, Harry había dicho, era su esposa.

"_esposa" _rió de solo pensarlo, definitivamente era todo imposible y absurdo.

Ahora la pudo apreciar bien, acababa de tomar asiento en una elegante silla mientras el buscaba alguna cosa en la alacena y Sirius veía muy concentrado hacia el patio que se apreciaba desde una pequeña ventana. A simple vista parecía ser de esas chicas que siempre han tenido todo en la vida, no estaba para nada mal vestida, considerando que debía tener a lo mas unos veinticuatro años, sus jeans desgastados y esa blusa muggle combinaban a la perfección con sus desgastados tenis. Su pelo para que decir, prefirió omitir pensamientos sobre ello.

Rió socarronamente mientras analizaba a la chica _"si, seguro que yo me casaré con ella y tendremos hijos tan virtuosos que podrán ser licántropos y tener le cabello verde a la vez" _volvió a repasar las palabras de su sueño_ "ustedes se conocieron profundamente, ¡Ja!, ya, hace días que no me reía tanto, pienso que desde que volví a encontrar a Sirius…"_

-No me lo creo, debía de ser un pesado haciendo clases…-lanzo Sirius todavía mirando al exterior

-¡Es en serio!, una cosa es que sea muy poco mm… ortodoxo, y otra es que sea excelente enseñando- le reclamo la chica mientras que, el Remus que al parecer no veían, se percato en donde estaba puesta la mirada de ella cuando le respondía a Sirius.- Remus, ¿como te iba a ti con tus alumnos?- pregunto mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

"…_claro, pervertida, ahora mírame a los ojos"_ pensó un azorado y avergonzado el Lupin "invisible"

-Pues, creo que no tenían quejas sobre mis métodos- le brindo una sonrisa calida y rozándole el brazo a su viejo amigo le indico que tomara asiento.

-¿No tenían quejas?, ¡Lunático! ¡Te adoraban!- exagero Sirius.

-Tanto como eso no creo-

"_exacto"_

-ya veo

Luego de que los tres tomaran asiento y Remus terminaba de servir el guiso, cortesía de Molly, se formaron una serie de conversaciones cortas, todas dirigidas por la hiperactiva y curiosa Auror.

Ya al haber pasado unos cuantos minutos el _"verdadero" _Remus se dio cuenta de que nunca había tenido un sueño tan largo, y menos, tan _real,_ de seguro, pensó, los sedantes que tomó antes de irse a la cama en el viejo hostal francés lo tenían así.

La conversación era volátil, por lo que no prestó mucha atención e inconcientemente comenzó a caminar hacia el oscuro pasillo que, supuso, llevaría a la gran y lujosa mansión en todo su esplendor. Trato de hacer el menos ruido posible, aunque estaba claro de que a el no lo escucharían.

Ya cuando se había sumido en la oscuridad de esa gran casa con olor a madera vieja casi pegó un salto al escuchar algo parecido a **su propia risa**.

Como no creyendo lo que acababa de oír intentó seguir caminando, pero una nueva carcajada por parte de su voz lo hizo fruncir el ceño ligeramente. No es que el no riera o fuese un amargado, pero Merlín sabia que esas carcajadas no las oía desde que perdió a sus padres, luego de perder a sus amigos y haber tenido que obligatoriamente perder Hogwarts.

Abrió bruscamente la puerta, que de un segundo a otro se volvió invisible y lo traspaso, o quizás el la traspaso… se acerco hacia donde su "otro yo" reía aun mirando a la joven, quien para ese entonces estaba intentando que la tragase la tierra, y se dio cuenta de que Sirius ya no estaba en la cocina, solo se encontraban ellos dos. Tonks lavaba un plato a la forma muggle mientras su cabello pasaba de un rojo fuego a simplemente un rosa muy opaco…

Observo la escena atentamente, su rostro no se parecía en nada al que hacia pocos minutos, en el cuarto de baño en Francia, había visto reflejado en el espejo. Este parecía menos flaco y además se acompañaba de una mirada que solo se había visto cuando…

-No te preocupes, yo lo hago- vio como el mismo se ponía de pie y se aventuraba, hacia donde estaba la chica, con varita en mano.

-No creas que no se hacer un simple hechizo es solo que…-

-No creo eso Tonks, para nada, ya sabes que Sirius se pico por tu comentario sobre su vida sex…amorosa- sonrió de forma burlesca, recibiendo una mirada mas que divertida de quien lo acompañaba.

-es cierto…-dirigió su vista a lo que hacia y siguió en su labor- pero no te molestes yo los lavo, ya estoy acostumbrada, así ejercito mis brazos- bromeo mientras fregaba su plato

Luego de que la chica le diera la espalda por completo a su "otro yo" observo casi con pánico como, ávidamente, este analizaba a la joven de pies a cabeza…con una mirada muy poco santa y a la vez totalmente interesada en los "detalles".

"_Me convertí en un pederasta, ¡Merlín!…bueno, si lo pienso mejor solo estoy teniendo un sueño de pederasta, si, son cosas que pasan…"_

Cuando se encontraba en estos pensamientos y aun seguía observado incrédulo su actitud, es decir, la actitud de aquella persona que simulaba ser el…comenzó a sentirse raro como si flotara y de a poco se fue convenciendo de que estaba punto de despertar y salir de ese extraño sueño para volver a su cruda realidad, pero a fin de cuentas, realidad. Se miró las manos y ya desaparecían…

Levanto el rostro para observar por última vez la escena. Vio nuevamente con asombro como el mismo estiraba el brazo para tocar el hombro de la chica y así llamar su atención. A la primera, se arrepintió y llevó rápidamente la mano a su cabello, pero cuando su mirada se tornó decidida y luego de lanzar un sonoro suspiro, que para el Remus a punto de desaparecer, fue idéntico a los de sus días de adolescente, se aventuro de nuevo, aunque ya no hizo falta que llamara su atención porque la chica se dio vuelta con una mirada extraña y se sorprendió al verlo con las dos manos desordenándose el cabello…

"_merlín, que idiota…", _pensó el Lupin "invisible".

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, ¿por qué estaría mal?-

"_cualquiera diría que he pasado los treinta y aun no se entablar conversación con una dama"_

-Ah, no…es solo que te oí suspirar como preocupado.-le aclaro mientras se encogía de hombros y se daba media vuelta para continuar con su lavado de platos.

-Nympha…Tonks, Sirius me contó que tu departamento queda lejos y bueno es peligroso…si quieres te acompaño-

La torpeza de esas palabras quedaron grabadas en la ahora, mitad invisible, mitad visible, cabeza del Lupin a punto de desaparecer.

Observo como la chica sonreía complacida fuera de la vista de su nervioso "otro yo".

-Oh…suelo aparecerme- le sonrió-pero

-Claro, lo olvidaba, si, bueno, que tontera…olvídalo-

"_¡Joder!, que inepto, definitivamente ese no soy yo…además el pobre se ha decepcionado, para que aprenda a no ser un pedofilo_", pensaba mientras comenzaba a escuchar unas voces a lo lejos.

-Déjame terminar, Remus- la chica se secaba las manos en el viejo paño de cocina que encontró en un cajón.- digo que suelo aparecerme, pero últimamente es muy riesgoso…me encantaría si pudieras acompañarme-

-¡Remus!...

-Creo que ya se murió, no alcanzaste a matarlo Harry-

-¡Por centésima vez, yo no los matare Tonks!...ahora mejor será despertarlo por el método antiguo

-Ajam, lo haría yo, pero NO tengo mi varita

-¡Aguamenti!

Y sintió como si se estuviese ahogando, hecho un vistazo por última vez a la cursi escena de su sueño y desapareció del todo, esperando aparecer en Francia, en la vieja y gastada cama del rudimentario hostal.

Pero solo apareció en el mismo bosque…todo mojado y con la varita del Harry crecido como la culpable de su camisa empapada.

-Que rayos…

Hizo el intento de sentarse y la misma punzada que sintió en su sueño le hizo agarrarse la cabeza mientras que con ayuda del Joven se mantenía en su posición.

-No es un sueño ¿Verdad?- preguntó su voz en un hilo.

-No, no lo es Remus, eso trataba de explicarte…explicarles- añadió mientras miraba la chica con una mezcla de impaciencia.

-Esta bien, te creo- aclaro la aludida mientras le miraba preocupada.-En lo del viaje al futuro, pero,¡Merlín!, que no es por sonar pesada o algo por el estilo, pero me parece que ¿Remus?-esperó un asentimiento de cabeza-es un poquito mayor, y no se como decirlo pero… no es mi tipo –exclamo roja pero con una seguridad que dejo sorprendido a Harry.

-No es hora de estupideces-dijo en tono ligeramente enojado el mencionado Lupin

-¿Estupideces?...claro si consideras una estupidez que usted y yo estemos casados y estemos en un futuro y que el niño que sobrevivió tenga casi veinte años más de lo que recuerdo…o si se me olvidaba, disculpe... ¡Es una estupidez!

-No me refiero a eso...-intento aclarar-usted sabe bien que somos adultos, por lo tanto

-Lo se, no necesito que me lo recuerde

"_me conformo con que el sueño sea falso, por favor"_ pensaba Remus mientras oía las razones del porque la palabra estupidez había sido tan mal utilizada.

-Harry, ¿Sirius esta vivo?- preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de furia que le era brindada por la joven

-Si…murió en mi quinto año, a manos de Bellatrix-

Esa noticia lo dejo desarmado, no pudo articular ninguna respuesta, pregunta, exclamación o lamentación y aun así se sentía tan vacío…ya no tenia esa tristeza que caracteriza a cada persona a la hora de perder a un amigo, porque después de todo son cosas que deben pasar, pero si una gran impotencia se apoderaba de el, porque no estuvo allí para apoyarlo, no fue capaz de brindarle su mano, en vez de eso lo dejo solo, como había echo tantos años atrás

-¿Yo estuve ahí?- preguntó suavemente

-tu evitaste que yo muriera con el, Remus.

-evite que...

-yo muriera, si. En el ministerio los mortifagos, yo…de verdad quiero explicarte todo pero siento que este no es el mejor lugar

-¿Iremos al castillo?-preguntó la chica, que ahora tenia una mirada aguada y su cabello ya no era rosa, sino de un castaño oscuro y liso.

-Si, nos esperan-le indico a Tonks que siguiera el camino marcado por piedras y esta se fue adelante dejando unos segundos a los hombres solos- Remus…

El castaño tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos

-…tu estuviste con él hasta el final, ya lo conocías, por lo menos murió combatiendo lo que toda una vida odio- le sonrió mientras lo invitaba seguir a Tonks- y también sabiendo que su mejor amigo no se quedaba solo- aclaro en un segundo dejando pasar a su ex profesor.

Caminó pesadamente tras la joven de cabellos castaños mientras trataba de asimilar lo que ahora vendría, pero no pudo. El rostro de uno de sus mejores amigos no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza, el sueño, la chica, el, Harry, el matrimonio…definitivamente todo estaba demasiado extraño

"_que su mejor amigo no se quedaba solo"_

Levanto la vista e inconscientemente un brillo de esperanza y confianza se asomo por sus cansados ojos.

OoOoOoOoOoOOo

"_No te duermas, debes esperar a tu padrino. Jardines, Bosque prohibido. _

_Albus.D"_

Se estaba congelando, la nariz roja por el frío viento de los jardines que daban al bosque prohibido, hacia notar que Teddy Lupin llevaba más de una hora de pie, alerta con papel en mano, esperando a su padrino.

Por una razón extraña no podía dejar de sentir un cosquilleo de ansiedad y nerviosismo en la boca de su estomago. Trataba por todo los medios de bajarse de la nube en que Dumbledore lo había subido, más que eso, intentaba no hacerse falsas expectativas, después de todo ya no estaba dispuesto a sufrir más, y menos por algo tan absurdo como creer que sus padres podrían volver a vivir, era como decir que Voldemort volvería a molestar.

Comenzó a distraerse poco a poco, hasta pensar en cosas que no tenían nada que ver con sus padres, Harry , Dumbledore o la piedra. Pensaba en platicas, en Neville en Wood, en Victorie, en todo e irremediablemente volvía a invitar al recuerdo sus sueños del como seria todo si ellos hubiesen estado todos estos años…también cayó, por primera vez en toda la noche, en lo complicado que serian las cosas si ellos ya no se quisieran, aunque lo descarto inmediatamente, una, porque si eso era así el desaparecería, o eso creía…y otra porque confiaba en que su madre seria su salvadora, después de todo lo que su abuela y los demás le decían, ella había sido la responsable de que Remus Lupin hubiese permitido enamorarse.

-¡Todo sigue casi igual que en mi días de estudiante!-

Sintió como si su estomago fuese un remolino e inconcientemente su corazón comenzó a latir en forma despavorida, era como si le fuese a salir por la boca .No era cualquier voz aquella que escuchó gritar con torpeza, era la suave voz de su sueño, la voz de su madre.

-¡Teddy!-Harry le hizo señas para que se acercara, mientras analizaba la reacción del chico, quien parecía haberse ido de su cuerpo, tan pálido.

-¿No debería estar en su torre?-preguntó suavemente Remus a Harry mientras caminaban al encuentro de el estudiante.

-El es mi ahijado, le prometí venir a verlo y de paso presentárselos a ustedes-

-Ya veo-

-¿Dumbledore permite que lo visites?- le pregunto Tonks a la vez que miraba atenta al escuálido joven que caminaba hacia ellos

-No, Mcgonagall, luego de la guerra… pues Dumbledore murió, a decir verdad en mi sexto año…ella quedo como la nueva directora, excelente por cierto-

Otro puñal más para la mente de Remus Lupin, no solo había muerto su mejor amigo, sino también una de la personas que mas lo apoyo en toda su miserable vida. Maldijo internamente todas las cosas que se había perdido en este lapso de tiempo…no terminaba de lamentarse cuando decidió que no quería saber mas nada de tragedias por ese día, ya tenia bastante.

Camino conteniendo la respiración…

Sintio la firme mano de su padre apretando la suya y no pudo evitar tragar saliva, pensó como le haría para contenerse y no besar a su madre en toda la cara, para no abrazarla a ella y a su padre, como haría para aguantar un día más si ya toda una vida era bastante, entonces la voz de su padrino lo hizo volver a la realidad

-El es Teddy, ellos son Remus y Tonks- tosió sonriéndole de manera cariñosa

-Eh mucho gusto..

-Igual- Tonsk se acerco para estrecharle la mano y ella no pudo evitar abrazarle

Sintió el suave aroma de su madre en ese chico, o quizás un olor parecido, pero la hizo creer que estaba en casa, lo apretó más fuerte, ni siquiera tubo tiempo para extrañarse por el abrazo aun más fuerte que el joven le dio.

-¿Se conocían?- le susurro Lupin a Harry de manera cómplice

-Eh…no, por supuesto que no

-Me haces recordar a mi madre-le soltó inconcientemente al chica, roja por su atrevimiento con el adolescente.

Sonrió apreciando la cara sonrojada y feliz de su madre.

Y se reprendió totalmente por haber creído que no seria capaz de soportar algunos días sin decir la verdad, después de todo, si pudo esperar más de trece años para verlos, una semana más seria como segundos.

* * *

Holaaa! Nuevamente, pido algo más que disculpas por el atraso, bueno en verdad he estado con bastante estudio, wa ya saben…

Pero espero les gustara el capítulo, si es así dejen sus r.r para que repetir que son importantísimos para mi y además que son todas tan buena onda…ai si, de aquí en adelante tendré que ir inspirándome más, pero ustedes ya ven que Tonks no esta muy In love que digamos…y por favor díganme ustedes como expresar lo que Teddy siente, porque de verdad es como toda una mezcla

Bueno, ¡Muchas graciass! Por pasarse, un abrazo muy grande a todos los leen y un abrazote mayor al,os que dejan r.r ,jeje! ¡Nos estaremos leyendo!


	4. De oportunidades

**De oportunidades.**

No se explicaba el porque ese chico le recordaba a su madre, algo había que le inquietaba, tenia la ligera sospecha de haberlo visto antes. Observo con detenimiento sus ojos, los cuales eran de color miel, se sorprendió por la intensidad con que brillaban mientras intercambiaba palabras con su supuesto padrino.

Tonks estaba totalmente ausente de esa conversación, tanto que cuando Teddy se dio cuenta de esto, la miró y ella pegó un ligero salto de susto, solo perceptible para él.

-Entonces ¿qué haremos?- quiso saber la despistada joven recibiendo unas miradas interrogantes por parte de Harry y Teddy , y de fastidiada por parte de Remus.

-Harry acaba de explicarnos que debemos hacer, _señorita_.- remarcó esa ultima palabra con cierto tono de reprensión, su mejor faceta de profesor regañón salio a flote.- Podría poner más atención, después de todo somos nosotros quienes no tenemos la minima idea de que hacemos aquí , además usted parecía ser la más interesada en querer irse luego, si no me equivoco.

Teddy miró a Harry preocupado, muy preocupado. Por lo que le había dicho su abuela .y los viejos amigos de su madre, ella tenía un carácter sumamente reaccionario. Si alguien le buscaba, la encontraba, y eso no era bueno. Nymphadora Tonks podía tolerar todo, menos las personas que sin razón alguna se dirigían a los demás de manera desagradable, tal y como su padre había osado hacerlo. Esto se iba a poner muy feo.

Harry se alarmo al ver como el cabello de Tonks se ponía rojo, igual que el de Teddy cuando estaba sumamente molesto. Sumándole la mirada enfurecida que la joven le ofreció al viejo amigo de su padre, se dispuso a escuchar lo que ella tenia para decirle.

-No, señor, no está para nada equivocado, tiene usted razón, lo único que deseo saber es que sucedió y poder largarme a mi casa sana y salva, no es mi intención tolerar mas desagrados por parte de alguien que ni siquiera conozco..- lo volvió a fulminar con una mirada , mientras su cabello pasaba a ser verde nuevamente . De pronto apareció una sonrisa de suficiencia en su gracioso rostro.

"_la misma sonrisa burlesca de Teddy cuando alguien lo fastidia", _pensó rápidamente, Harry intentando buscar algún tema para desviar esa conversación, pero fue interrumpido por las palabras de Nymphadora.

-¡ Pero que estoy diciendo! Por favor, Señor, perdóneme, solo me distraje. Téngame usted paciencia. Aunque ya creo que se le hace difícil, no lo culpo, después de todo, dicen por ahí que con la **mucha** edad la paciencia se va perdiendo, figúrese usted…Y sumándole su simpático carácter ¡Merlín nos ayude!- le lanzo mordazmente mientras desviaba la mirada y le impedía contestarle- Entonces Harry, podrías ser tan amable de decirme donde debo ir o que debo hacer, porfis.- dijo alegremente.

Remus la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, con fastidio…Acababa de decirle , en menos de veinte segundo , que era un desagradable , viejo y que para colmo, tenia un carácter horrible.

¡ÉL! ¡¿Un carácter horrible? Como se notaba que esa inmadura joven no le conocía, pero el no se rebajaría a la altura de una niña, no lo haría, tenia cosas mucho mejores y más importantes en las cuales pensar, como por ejemplo, por que diablos no estaba en Francia pero si en su vieja escuela, por que Harry estaba tan endemoniadamente grande y porque ese chico , el supuesto ahijado de Harry se le hacia tan terriblemente familiar, aunque no pensaba decírselo a nadie, su rostro le hacia recordar a su padre y eso no hacia más que sumarle una cuota de melancolía.

Sirius ha muerto, Dumbledore ha muerto ¿Qué tengo yo? Mis padre ya no están, mis poco amigos ya están casi todos bajo tierra y para colmo no tengo ni siquiera una familia…

"_como si algún día habrías llegado a tenerla, por Merlín Remus reacciona, seria como pedirle a un vampiro que tuviera una familia normal" _se reprendió mentalmente.

Se sentía solo en medio de ese majestuoso castillo, sus sentidos agudos podían captar el potente aullido de lobos, seguramente en el bosque prohibido, sus manos empuñadas estaban rojas, apretadas fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

No tenia idea del porque el destino le jugaba esta mala pasada, una más de las tantas que ya había soportado. Se sentía impotente, se sentía frustrado, pero el sabia que no era solo por todo aquello que cavilaba en ese instante, **no**. Tenia en su mente una imagen que no dejaba de darle vueltas: Él mismo sonriendo como hace mucho no lo hacia, él mismo derritiéndose por una muchacha, él mismo en la vieja mansión de su amigo haciendo el papel de adolescente, el mismo ilusionado, como nunca se lo había permitido estar. No había sido un sueño, de eso estaba, por desgracia, muy seguro…Quizá por eso actuaba tan hostilmente con ella, porque sabia que todo apuntaba a que en algún mundo paralelo el estaba perdido por ella, pero en su mundo, el no estaba perdido por nadie..._no podía estar perdido por nadie._

Teddy le estaba explicando a Tonks lo que debía hacer, ya que Harry había quedado impactado por el golpe bajo de la chica hacia el gran amigo de su padre. Era obvio que el Remus Lupin que todos conocen no se parecía a aquel que le respondía de forma tan seca y distante Nymphadora. Algo extraño sucedía, quizá Dumbledore se había vuelto a equivocar, quizá esto nunca tuvo que haber sucedido ¿Qué pasaba si ellos no volvían a ser lo de antes? ¿Qué pasaría con el joven corazón de Teddy si le decepcionaban de aquella manera?

Levanto la cabeza y camino unos pasos hacia donde se había retirado Remus, justo ala orilla del pasillo que daba una hermosa vista hacia un jardín iluminado por luciérnagas.

-Quizá ella dijo eso porque a usted se le pasó un poco la mano Remus, yo se bien que su carácter está lejos de ser desagradable-

Remus se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, con un tono un poco más grave, de aquel muchacho que había dejado de ver a los catorce años. Ya estaba convertido en todo un hombre, sus padres estarían simplemente desbordados de orgullo, sobre todo James si le viera con la tunica de Auror, debía ser uno de los mejores.

Lo miro fijamente procesando lo que acaba de decir, volvió nuevamente a la realidad, frunció el seño.

-No me interesa lo que ella diga o piense de mi, Harry, tu bien sabes que hay cosas más importante en que pensar…Además la concepción que tenga acerca de mi carácter me tiene sin cuidado, no estoy para soportar inmadureces.- reclamó un tono que pretendia ser calmado, pero que demostraba lo exaltado que estaba.-

Harry se rió. Quizá no todo estaba perdido.

-Yo se, Remus… ¿puedo tutearte?-dijo un poco avergonzado.

-Claro claro.- aún con el ceño fruncido

-Yo se que le estas dando vuelta aquello que te dije allá en el bosque.

-¿Lo de Sirius? Claro que si, era mi mejor amigo…

-No, lo de Nymphadora y tu.-

Lo miró sumamente extrañado, no esperaba que el chico pensara que entre el y ella pudiese existir algo, sobre todo por parte de él.

-¡Claro que no! Ya te lo dije, no tengo la intención de gastar mi tiempo en aquella niña.- soltó casi gritando, atrayendo las miradas de Tonks y Teddy ,quienes lo miraron extrañados, pero enseguida volvieron a su conversación, parecían entretenidos.

Harry suspiró fastidiado.

-Se que estas pensando en el sueño que tuviste cuando te desmayaste Remus, se que volviste a esos días en la mansión de Sirius.-

Suspiró abatido. Harry, el mejor aprendiz de Dumbledore, hijo de los magos más brillantes, y para colmo, Auror. ¿Cómo no lo previó antes? La legrmancia debía ser una de las actividades más sencillas para ese chico, después de todo, siempre supo que seria uno de los magos más poderosos e inteligentes de todo el mundo.

-¿No me digas, muchacho, que vas por ahí leyendo mentes?- simulo un fastidio.

El aludido se negó rotundamente dando una serie de explicaciones al porque había decidido utilizar ese viejo truco para saber que era lo que realmente estaba pensando su viejo profesor.

Remus le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, se que no lo haces todos los días, no lo dudo.-Harry le devolvió la sonrisa ,pero notó que los ojos del cansado Remus se dirigían hacia donde los otros dos hablaban animosamente- ¿No crees que quizás esta venida, este renacer de los muertos, es una nueva oportunidad para ambos?-

Eso le tomó por sorpresa, los cabos se ataban rápidamente y erróneamente a la vez. Con su mejor sonrisa se aclaro.

-¡Pues claro, deben comenzar de nuevo! Deben volver a lo que eran, esta es una nueva oportunidad, además hay muchas cosas que tu aún ni te imaginas y…-

-No me refiero a ese tipo de oportunidad, querido Harry.- Volvió la mirada hacia el muchacho de ojos verdes.- Me refiero a que quizá sea el destino quien decidió que no nos recordáramos, porque sinceramente no tengo ningún recuerdo sobre ella, ni siquiera ese sueño cuenta…quiero decir, quizá ella ahora este a tiempo de reconsiderarlo, vamos que nadie en su sano juicio portaría por una vida con alguien como yo, teniendo todo por delante, dime Harry ¿acaso ella no es una Auror?-

No podía ser posible, todas las expectativas de Harry se vinieron de un golpe abajo, y sus mayores miedos resucitaron. El sabia que esto pasaría, lo había previsto, pero no lo quiso comentar a nadie, porque también se había ilusionado. No, él tendría que hacer todo para convencer a ese hombre de que en realidad la oportunidad era para ambos, para estar juntos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero Remus, tu mejor que nadie sabe lo prejuiciosa que puede ser la gente! Si sabes que hubo alguien que dejo de lado todo lo que tenía por ti, entonces no debes dudar.-

-Eso es imposible, no me imagino a una muchacha como ella tan llena de vida y temeraria dejando todo por algo sin sentido…

-Nadie lo imaginó, pero ya vez, nos sorprendió a todos…estoy seguro que apenas suceda algo entre ustedes todo volver a ser como antes, Remus por favor inténtalo, quizá se un poco más comprensivo, hazlo por-se cayó de inmediato, la mayor norma que Dumbledore le había dado, a el y a Teddy había sido, **ninguna palabra acerca de que eran padre**.-Por todo el cariño que se tenían-

Remus abrió los ojos con sorpresa y casi pudo jurar que un calor extraño asediaba su rostro, nunca había hablado de sus sentimientos con nadie, y menos de sus sentimientos hacia alguien, eso era un capitulo cerrado y más que cerrado para la vida de un licántropo que quería encajar en la sociedad normal. ¿De qué sentimiento estaba hablando? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

¿Acaso el y ella hacían demostraciones de cariño en publico? ¿Acaso fue normal para todos verlos juntos?

-No puedo creerlo Harry, y aunque tengo casi asumido que todo esto es real, incluido lo que soñé, no puedo permitirme…- se corto en seco cuando cayó en aquello que iba a decir-no puedo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ilusionarte? ¡Por Merlín Remus, es totalmente normal! Ella pudo haber tenido todo lo que quisiera, el mejor puesto, la mejor casa, el mejor novio, todo, pero te prefirió a ti…y no dudes en que estas palabras te las dijeron cientos y cientos de veces, ya me haces sonar a Sirius cuando te sermoneaba una y otra vez.

Remus no podía más, estaba mal. Su corazón se estaba acelerando extrañamente su mente divagaba por ciertas fantasías escondidas que tenia de hacer una vida normal, no podía permitírselo,. Debia aclarar todo, pero cometió un pequeño error…

-Ella tiene novio, no soy su tipo y además me detesta…- le lanzo para que cayera en que todo apuntaba en que la segunda oportunidad estaba arruinada.

-¡AJA! Lo estas considerando, tienes todas las variables abarcadas, lo se, lo se…lo que viste en tu sueño no fue mera ilusión. Tu estabas en otro mundo cuando ella aparecía, te diste un oportunidad y se la diste a ella, no arruines esto que nos costó tanto Remus.

El suspiro hondo. No podía aceptarlo. Estaba listo para replicar nuevamente, pero fue interrumpido

-Entonces, Teddy ya me ha explicado todo-

Tonks llegó de sorpresa a donde estaban Harry y Remus y los miró sumamente intrigada.

-¿Todo bien Harry?- miró fríamente a el castaño- ¿No seguirá haciendo berrinches verdad?

Remus no escuchaba nada, solo se limitaba a observarla de reojo y partirse el cráneo buscando explicación a todo aquello que acababa de discutir con Harry…

-No, no pasa nada. OH si! Tonks, toma- buscó algo dentro de su capa y sacó una varita – Es tuya, siento habértela quitado, pero fue necesario, ya sabes- le dio su mejor y sincera sonrisa mientras le extendía la varita, esperando no tener que lidiar con otro interrogatorio.-Toma la tuya Remus…

Tonks ya se estaba guardando apresuradamente su varita, cuando Remus se dio cuenta de que aquella que tenia en su poder no era la suya, sino la de la joven.

-Disculpe, usted tiene mi varita, creo que se Harry se equivoco-

Teddy se sorprendió de lo mucho que había cambiado el tono de su padre, era suave y su mirada era insegura, como si pensara que de un momento a otro su madre le gritaría. ¿Qué le habría dicho su padrino?

Ella lo miró con desconfianza, tan sorprendida como Teddy de que su forma de tratarla cambiara bruscamente, no le gustaba para nada su mirada, porque era terriblemente interesante, además parecía otra persona y si había algo que a Tonks le provocaba rechazo eran esas personas que sufrían de bipolaridad.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido y se dispuso a sacar la varita.

-Si, bueno, disculpe señor-volvió al mismo trato de antes-aquí tiene.

Remus Lupin se enojo consigo mismo. Lo había hecho, se había ilusionado, habían calado tan hondo las palabras de Harry que una parte de él creía que no había vuelta atrás. Que aquella muchacha le dijera señor le había roto el alma.

-Debes ir con Remus a la oficina de Dumbledore, mientras voy a dejar a este muchacho a su sala común.-

Teddy lo miró intrigado, y preocupado por su padre le hizo una seña a su madre quien se acerco y le dio un abrazo, para luego comenzar a caminar rumbo opuesto al de sus padres, junto con su padrino.

-¿Qué sucedió Padrino?

-Te lo contare, pero camina.-susurro rápido-Esto no va a ser muy fácil Teddy.

* * *

Hola, es un gusto volver a escribir sobre estos impresionantes personajes, pueden dejar sus comentarios, para saber que les parece, lo agradeceria. ¡Los aprecio por seguir leyendo!

Yo pensé que ya no la terminaba, pero me vino la inspiración. Nos estamos leyendo gente.


	5. ViejoPerro

Disculpen tanta demora, realmente no tengo excusas, pero si muchas ganas de que se disfruten esta acualización.

Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que todavía soñamos, los románticos empedernidos y especialmente a Helen Nicked Lupin , leí tu mensaje , hace mucho que no me paseaba por estos lados, simplemente eres la chispa de motivación que me hacia falta...Gracias por leerme, a todas. Un abrazo gigante.

* * *

"**Recuerda que siempre hay alguien, alguien que te anda buscando para pintar el futuro…Ya ves, alguien como tu, con quien compartir el vuelo y emborracharte de luz"**

**

* * *

**

Ella jamás pensó en formar su propia familia, nunca consideraría esa extraña tradición que tienen todos de unirse de por vida a alguien. Es obvio que una verdadera unión de tal magnitud, para el ser humano (aunque fuese mágico) es imposible de lograr. Podían llamarla escéptica, pero el papel de princesa que espera a su príncipe azul o de la mujer independiente que cae perdidamente enamorada y se da cuenta de que sin un hombre la vida no tiene sentido, no le venia a Nymphadora Tonks.

¿Amor? Si claro, su madre amaba a su padre, pero científicamente esa singular palabra solo les duró tres años, los demás era paciencia, dedicación y…paciencia. Los muggles, según ella, tenían ese concepto muy bien asumido, pero el ser mágico creía que la magia era parte de sus sentimientos ¿Qué tan ilusa podía llegar a ser la gente? Y no es que ella fuera una persona sin sentimientos, fría, sin corazón ¡Al contrario! Adoraba hacer reír a las personas, verlas felices, le encantaba ayudar a aquellos que sufrían, su carrera de Auror era sinónimo de su lucha contra las injusticias, contra el mal. Si hablamos en el lenguaje cursi, ella estaba del lado del amor, pero tenia su propia teoría sobre este.

…Entonces ¿por qué demonios el famoso Harry Potter le insinuaba que ella estaba, en algún mundo paralelo, felizmente casada?...

"_.- Quizá me ocurrió algo y me encuentro en tal estado de confusión mental que no puedo reaccionar, si…oí que a unos aurores los trasportaron a épocas y galaxias sumamente extrañas y y…" _.

Los pensamientos de Tonks fueron cortados al sentir una mirada sobre ella, levantó la vista y un par de cansados ojos intentaban comunicarle algo, pero no tenia la menor idea que era.

-Señorita…

"_¿Será que este señor es una invención de mi subconsciente?"_

_.-_Disculpe, señorita…

"_Pues debo estar pasando mucho tiempo con mis padres y sus amigos de edad…Mmm, un poco más joven y sin esa mirada derrotada de seguro y me casó con alguien como el, digamos que siempre fue mi debilidad aquellos cuyo color de ojos era peculiar, y porque no decirlo, cuya sonrisa combinara a la perfección con ellos"_

Remus Lupin estaba sumamente intrigado, ella parecía no reaccionar, pero se estaba sonriendo ¿Quién la entendía? ¡Sonreía! _Quizá esta burlándose de mi,_ pensó con ironía mientras se acercaba a ella con el propósito de llamar su atención.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

"_¿Me esta hablando a mi? Oh, oh…si claro que tonta, nuevamente regresamos a la vieja que Tonks que se pierde en su mundo de colores y habla consigo misma, esa que no capta cuando le hablan. ¡Genial!... quedemos como idiotas, amiga."_

-¡SI!.- podríamos decir que le gritó su respuesta, como si la hubiesen descubierto haciendo algo indebido.-

Lupin levanto su ceja, típico gesto contagiado de su viejo amigo perro, como esperando una explicación. Si no fuese tan serio habría soltado una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quiero decir, si, si…lo siento, no le prestaba atención.- extrañamente sintió un calor invadir su rostro. Tonks jamás se avergonzaba ante nada y nadie, ya era inmune, después de todo su torpeza era natural, ¿Qué le sucedía? Ni ella misma sabia, y no tenia la menor intención de averiguarlo…Tenia miedo de que todo lo que había ocurrido fuese verdad.

.-Le preguntaba si usted conocía a aquel chico con el que estaba hablando- inquirió curioso

-¿Eh?- Tonks lo miraba desconfiada.- Por supuesto que no, pero me pareció bastante agradable, además me hacia recordar a alguien.-añadió más para ella que para el viejo hombre lobo.-

-Oh…-

A Tonks le dio la impresión de que el hombre delante de ella estaba profundamente turbado, su mirada era de soledad y de una profunda melancolía. Le acordaba a ese ser solitario y nostálgico, ese que encarnaba al protagonista de uno de sus libros muggles favoritos, llamado "El lobo estepario". Ella pensó que el papel de la jovencita encargada de sumirlo en el mundo real y sacarlo de su denso mundo espiritual y sumamente intelectual le fue asignado a ella…

Se quedó de piedra al percatarse que le devolvía la mirada, estaba claro que no quería sostenerla por mucho tiempo, ella nunca acostumbraba a mirar a extraños a los ojos, suponía que nadie lo hacia, pero irremediablemente lo hizo y al parecer su expresión causo cierta simpatía por parte del extraño cuya mirada tomó un brillo peculiar. A Tonks le daba la impresión de que estuviese conteniendo una carcajada en la mirada. Solo en la mirada.

- ¡Puedo mencionarle que yo creo firmemente en Harry?- casi fue un susurro.

El silencio era incomodo, Tonks volvió a la realidad y frunció el ceño notoriamente, justo antes de romper todo contracto visual con aquel extraño sujeto.

-Ya lo hizo…- atinó a responder, pero de pronto un gesto de sorpresa se asomo en sus ojos.- ¿Eso quiere decir que cree en la historia de que usted y yo...-dudó un segundo ,pero solo para tomar más fuerza- la historia de que usted y yo podríamos estar casados, señor?-encarnó una ceja acentuando su actitud incrédula, exagerando lo que ella misma en el fondo también creía.

Remus Lupin estaba destrozado.

En realidad destrozado era poco. Merlín o quizás alguna jodida fuerza superior se burlaba de el, igual como lo habían hecho durante toda su vida sin tener una pizca de esa consideración de mierda que tanto tenían con los demás. La mujer que estaba de pie frente a el era la protagonista de la comedia o la tragicomedia o la tragedia o el drama, no importaba el nombre que le dieran ,que era nada más que la guinda del asqueroso pastel que le había tocado.

Él estaba segurísimo de que todo era cierto, no era imbecil para creer en dimensiones desconocidas o trastornos mentales severos. Su persona estaba profundamente ligada a aquella chica extravagante que lo miraba con una especie de enojo, repulsión y desconfianza. Lo sabía. Le bastaba haber oído el pequeño ruido de algo rompiéndose dentro suyo cuando ella formulo su pregunta.

* * *

"-¿Aún no puedes oír nada?- Remus parecía nervioso, realmente nervioso, y es que no era para menos. Él, el honorable y siempre honesto profesor se encontraba de pie tras una vieja puerta con una curiosa compañera.

-Silencio Lupin…Si me hablas no puedo oir, además te dije que no era buena idea esto de las orejas extensibles, Ginny siempre dice que la mayoría tienen con desperfectos y…

-¿Qué? ¡Tonks! ¡Fui yo quien te dijo que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto!- Exclamó indignado mientras miraba de un lado a otro esperando ser descubierto. Su indignación creció más al ver la cara divertida que su compañera de la Orden del Fénix le brindaba.

- Lo se, no sea denso.- Acercó su cabeza un poco más hacia el raro aparato esperando por alguna señal, hasta que de pronto- ¡Mierda Remus no me vas a creer! ¡Sirius le pidió a Minerva que saliera con ella!-

Remus la miró, exactamente, sin creérselo y con una mirada totalmente burlesca

-Por favor Nymphadora, mi amigo estará muy necesitado por sus años de prisión, pero nunca le pediría a Minerva aquello, y no lo digo por desmerecerla, es una excelente mujer, admirable y…

-Si, si, ya lo se, pero es lo que acabo de oír, escucha si quieres, quizás y hasta estén haciendo que se yo ahí adentro ¡Sirius no tiene limites Remus! Es todo un maestro en el arte de la seducción, no tiene rival, lo admito, es un ganador- graciosamente levanto los brazos en señal de derrota.

- Ah , por cierto, no me digas Nymphadora.

Lupin la miró enojado y ocupó el lugar de la joven

"_Por favor Minerva, este viernes, en la noche, no te pido nada más que unas horas y verás que será estupendo, llevo años esperándolo, tu siempre lo supiste y nunca me diste una sola esperanza, menos el viejo ese, con todo respeto…Sabes que nadie se enterará, puede ser nuestro secreto…"_

Remus quedó intrigado, más que nada por el tono insinuante y provocador de las últimas palabras de su viejo amigo, pero es que era imposible. Es cierto, era un coqueto por naturaleza, pero esto había excedido todo lo imaginable en el universo del viejo Black.

-Tonks , yo Creo que hablan de otra cosa, quizás, quizás…

¡CRASH!

Un ruido , que supusieron era el de la lámpara que estaba al lado del cómodo sofá de la biblioteca hizo a Remus terminar su discurso que llevaba abogando por la inocencia de Sirius y por la moralidad de una de las más respetables insignias de la Orden, Minerva Mcgonagall.

Tonks lo miro y no pudo aguantar una gran risotada mientras continuaban escuchando el sonido de muebles correrse y uno que otro grito de la profesora.

Ambos abrieron los ojos con desconcierto y mientras Tonks se largó a reír sin parar Lupin la tomo del brazo y la dirigió al segundo piso intentando salir de sus horribles pensamiento respecto de todo lo que acababan de escuchar

-Canuto de Mierda, es un loco de mierda.- repetía para si mismo pensando en las posibilidades para descartar aquello que estaba ocurriendo en el piso de abajo, pero nada tenia sentido. De fondo la risa de Tonks no paraba, podría decirse que estaba teniendo un serio ataque.

-Tonks van a oírte…

-¿Tu crees? ¿Con todo el escándalo que tienen allí? Yo diría que lo que menos van a hacer es interrumpir _eso_ por venir a ver que diablos me pasa.- reía descaradamente ante la mirada de sorpresa que Remus tenia.

-Es que tu rostro es digno de una fotografía, tendrías haber viso tu cara cuando escuchaste el sonido de la lámpara.. y para que decir el grito…jajajaja.-

Le estaba molestando la actitud de Tonks, era obvio que su amigo no podía estar haciendo eso, por mucho que le gustaran las mujeres había cierto limite en cuanto a…

-¿Qué tiene de malo que ellos dos la pasen bien? ¿Acaso crees que la profesora es muy vieja para Sirius?

La voz de Tonk lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba recompuesta y lo miraba con un dejó de impaciencia.

-¡Pero Tonks ella podría ser su madre!

-Creo que Sirius está bastante grandecito como para satisfacer a una bella dama cuya edad no importa a la hora de compartir un poco de cariño, en realidad la edad no importa mucho. Por lo menos para mí…-

Lupin la miró y sintió que todo era absolutamente absurdo. En su estomago sentía mariposas, o mejor dicho babosas, estupidas babosas molestándole, y mientras la mirada jovial de la mujer hacia que su viejo corazón estuviese derritiéndose poco a poco.

Se dio cuenta de que estaban solos en medio de un oscuro pasillo y que la intensidad de los ojos negros de Tonks le estaban impidiendo apartar los suyos, ya le había sucedido y no había sido bueno…Había terminado a escasos centímetros de su rostro, pero gracias a Merlín alguien los interrumpió.

Pero ahora no había nadie y nada estaba mal, todo estaba perfectamente bien…De pronto sintió una curiosa mano pequeña y suave haciéndole cariño en el cuello, miró a Tonks quien mantenía la vista fija en su propia mano y en la zona en donde estaba posada acariciándolo suavemente. Esto le hizo suspirar irremediablemente, como si fuera un adolescente cualquiera, con los ojos cerrados bajo un poco su cabeza y aspiro el aroma a fresas que tenia ella ese día en su cabello, mientras, la joven deposito un suave beso justo donde antes se encontraba su mano y suspiró notoriamente mientras se acercaba un poco más y se quedaba recargada en él.

Lupin jugaba con un mechón de pelo rebelde que tenia al lado de la oreja y de paso le acariciaba con sumo cuidado. Sentirse en paz, relajado y sobre todo sentir que estás queriendo a alguien en ese mismo instante y la tienes suspirando en tu cuello, era sinónimo de perfección para alguien como el… Tonks movía su nariz de manera cariñosa en su cuello subiendo poco a poco mientras depositaba un beso pequeño en cada lugar…

Él sonreía enormemente con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Entonces nos vemos el viernes Minerva, no me falles!

La voz de Sirius Hizo que Remus se tensara e inconcientemente alejara a la chica unos pocos centímetros de el. Solo lo suficiente para verla a los ojos

Ella lo miró con un aire de inocencia, pero de pronto una sonrisa malvada se formó en su rostro y sus ojos daban la impresión de que estaba a punto de cometer una travesura… Sin previo aviso lo besó intensamente por unos segundos, Remus estaba a punto de sumarse al beso, pero al sentir los pasos de su primo por las escaleras Tonks se separo rapidamente y su sonrisa fue amplia al ver a el siempre serio Remus Lupin con los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas algo rojas y la boca entreabierta…

-Creo que viene Sirius- le susurro divertida mientras se acercaba a la escalera dispuesta a moler en preguntas a su Black favorito.

-¿Tonks?-

Sirius venia como si nada hubiese pasado, su mirada se dirigió a su viejo amigo que parecía algo pasmado y luego volvió hacia la joven que lo miraba con una sonrisa picara bastante inusual en ella..

-Entonces Sirius… ¿Cómo te fue con Mcgonagall?-

-Yo creí que estaban durmiendo todos, es tarde, quizás mañana te quedes dormida y…

-No me cambies el tema , mira que con Remus te escuchamos ¡Eres un hombre digno de admirar!

Él la miró entre sorprendido y confuso, después de todo no atendía nada de lo que les estaba diciendo.

-¿Por qué exactamente soy digno de tu admiración?

-¡CANUTO!-

Al parecer su mejor amigo acababa de regresar al mundo real y no parecía muy contento que digamos…

-Minerva y tu y Tonks y las orejas extensibles y la lámpara y los gritos… ¡¿Cómo es posible que te estés tirando, con todo respeto a las damas presentes- se escucho un bufido de "si claro" por parte de Tonks- a la pobre Mcgonagall?

El viejo perro no sabiasi reirse, enojarse o simplemente darle un buen puñetazo a Remus por atreverse a insinuar tamaña estupidez, Eligio lo primero, que era lo más fácil.

Su carcajada retumbo en las paredes como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, se afirmaba el estomago y hubiesen podido jurar que algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras miraba a su amigo totalmente burlesco…

-¿Por qué te ríes?-preguntó consternado-Te escuchamos Sirius, no lo niegues…esos gritos, por Merlín, no podré dormir esta noche…-

-¡LUNATICO! Detente por favor- decía aún carcajeándose y apoyándose en Tonks para mantener el equilibrio.- ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo, Sirius Black, seria digno de alguien como Minerva?- Volvió a reír y esta vez Tonks se unió a el.

-¿Qué?

Remus no entendía nada de nada.

-Mira su cara, por favor dime que tienes una cámara fotográfica aquí mismo, es que debiste verlo hace un rato, fue impagable -

-jajajajaj, así se hace primita…Nuestro viejo lobo necesitaba un poco de sorpresa en su vida, hace rato que no me reía tanto-

-Pero, que diablos, Minerva estaba gritando…

-Un ratón apareció de repente, por "casualidad", y eso fue…suena más simple de lo que pensábamos con Tonks…

-¿Pensábamos? ¿Tonks?-Remus la miraba con sorpresa.

La chica le dio su mejor sonrisa, y se escondió detrás de su primo.

-No te enojes, es que fue divertido cuando Sirius me lo propuso…-sonrió

-Si Remus, además me sorprendió mucho, créeme, MUCHO, cuando accediste a espiar mi conversación con la sexy Minerva, creo que tenias un estimulo extra ¿No?

Tonks lo miro interesada mientras Sirius volvió a tener ese gesto que tanto odiaba, ese gesto de tener toda la razón, porque la tenía. El único motivo por el que accedió era porque ella se lo pedía, era obvio…

-Creo que Remus aún conserva el espíritu merodeador del que tanto hablan, totalmente intacto-Le guiñó un ojo y se quedó pasmado nuevamente recordando la vertiginosa sensación de su nariz buscando por su cuello…

Sirius soltó un suspiro de resignación y levante los brazos-Lo que tu digas primita…-los dejo caer fastidiado y continuó subiendo escalones hacia el tercer piso.- Ah-se volvió hacia los ambos- Remus si tienes esas cosas en la mente, no quiero ni imaginarme lo eres capaz de hacer…Mucho cuidado, primita-

Y la carcajada se escucho hasta que un portazo la acabó definitivamente.

Remus Lupin jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza en toda su vida."

* * *

Harry estaba realmente preocupado.

El viejo amigo de su padre estaba desmayado, en el suelo y con Tonks al lado de y una cara de angustia total…

-¡Harry! Apareciste, Por Merlín que no se que le pasó, solo conversábamos y de pronto se desvaneció-

El joven se percató de que su viejo profesor tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, casi mperceptible, pero que le daba la impresión de que eso solo significaba una cosa: "_está soñando el pasado de él y Tonks. Simplemente sensacional.Aún tenemos una gran oportunidad Teddy."_

_

* * *

_

_.  
_


	6. To reach you

**To reach you**_  
_

_No quería abrir los ojos cuando sintió que despertaba, sentía un calor reconfortante sobre él, estaba acostado en un cómodo colchón y no alcanzaba a distinguir ningún ruido cerca…Deseaba poder dormir por mucho tiempo, pensar en que aún se encontraba en Francia buscando trabajo no era una mala idea._

Tonks sintió un alivio inmenso al observar como se movía de manera leve sobre la cama aquel sujeto que Harry Potter, decía, tenia un vínculo con ella.

Antes de que perdiera la conciencia la había mirado como si ella con sus palabras le hubiese hecho un maleficio asesino, como si decir lo que pensara fuese una sentencia… ¿Quizá se le había pasado la mano con su tono?

Levantó la cabeza de inmediato para asegurarse de que todavía estuviese durmiendo. A penas llegaron a la enfermería, el chico y el "supuesto" Harry Potter habían traído al pobre hombre casi arrastrando, ella tomó asiento en una cómoda silla cerca de la cama donde la enfermera atendía al inconsciente, y de ahí no se movió.

-¿De que hablaban antes de que se desmayara?- El adolescente le había peguntado algo angustiado, era muy extraño, parecía que estaba a punto de perder el control, y si no se equivocaba pudo ver un ligero cambio de color en las puntas de su cabello, pero estaba cansada y quizás solo fue un reflejo…

-Nada grave, ni siquiera lo insulté, ni nada- recordaba que le había contestado de manera cortes.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que despierte, debe ser el cansancio- también se fijó en la mirada de advertencia que el viejo Harry le daba a ese joven- Ted te acompañare a tu sala, necesito hablar algo contigo. ¿Te molesta si te dejo por unos momentos acompañando a Remus?-le había dicho mientras salía de la enfermería.

-No me molesta, pero me gustaría solucionar rápido nuestro "problema temporal" Harry- le dijo sintiendo que se habían ido tan rápido que no la oyeron.

Y aquí estaba observando un rostro algo herido descansando apaciblemente, parecía que la vida no lo había tratado de la mejor manera, daban esa primera impresión las cicatrices en su rostro y su cuello que resaltaban más a la luz de las antorchas al lado de su cama…Era cierto que parecía algo mayor que ella, pero tal vez llamarlo señor había sido exagerar las cosas.

Acercó la silla para poder poner su cabeza sobre algo blando y descansar un poco, un repentino y denso sueño la invadió mientras se acomodaba con los brazos al costado del cuerpo de Remus Lupin.

-Cambia de lugar ese mueble Tonks, sabes que no quiero nada como estaba antes-

La molestosa voz de su pariente le ordenaba hacer algo por enésima vez en una misma mañana.

La Orden del Fénix había decidido llevar sus reuniones oficiales en la casa de Sirius, y por supuesto Molly obligó a todo aquel que osara pisar el lugar, a ayudar en la limpieza y restauración de la vieja y sucia casa Black. Aún no creía que ella fuera parte de una familia tan tenebrosa como la que pudo haber habitado esa terrible mansión.

-Nymphadora Tonks con la mente en otro planeta para variar-una voz simpática la sacó de sus pensamientos y al momento de darse vuelta una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro-¡Bill!-

Se puso su varita en el bolsillo trasero del jeans y rápidamente se acercó a abrazar al recién llegado.

.-Tu madre dijo que vendrías, pero no pensé que llegarías justo para hacer el aseo-

Bill miraba sorprendido la habitación en que se encontraba

-¿Tú arreglaste todo esto?-

-Bueno la mayoría. Hermione, Ginny y Ron vinieron a ayudarme un rato, pero como se que ellos pasan todos los días aquí con tu madre merecían un descanso…Además Sirius está insoportable-murmuró mirando hacia la puerta- y aparece en cualquier maldito rincón-

La risa de Bill hizo que frunciera su ceño en desaprobación

-Debes ayudarme a correr este mueble hacia el otro lado, yo ya me cansé.-

Se tiró sobre un viejo, pero limpio sillón con las piernas estiradas sobre este y su cabeza descansando en el poza brazo. Mientras se sacaba la varita de detrás del jeans, la cual casi se entierra en la espalda, escucho un bufido de fastidio por parte del chico.

-No reclames Weasley, tú no pasas aquí ni media hora- hizo flotar desde el sillón un montón de ropa que fue a dar a un viejo baúl ubicado cerca del mago.

-Ya quisiera pasar más tiempo aquí, estoy esclavo del trabajo en verano ¿Me imaginabas así?

-mmm, no se, nunca fuiste un rompe reglas ni un rebelde, pero…

-Tonks, mejor cállate.- Le dijo fastidiado mientras dejaba el mueble en su nuevo lugar. Se paró frente al sillón y tomando las piernas de la chica se sentó y las acomodo en sus piernas.-Mejor cuéntame que diablo pasó con Daniel, porque realmente anda insoportable.-

-¿En verdad no tienes una mejor pregunta? Hace semanas que ya no hablamos ni salimos, para variar yo

-¿Te aburriste?-le dijo con un tono divertido.

Lo miró con una fingida cara de ofensa, pero luego un encogimiento de hombros fue todo lo que pudo responder

-Él a las dos semanas creía que estaba enamorado… Fue escalofriante Bill

-Pero quizá interpretó mal algo que hiciste o dijiste-

-Ahí va el defensor de los pobres indefensos que creen conocer a alguien en dos semanas-le golpeo el brazo enojada

-Ey! Yo solo pienso que eres la mujer menos romántica que he escuchado

-Entonces has escuchado a muy pocas querido compañero-

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio Bill observando la nada y Tonks con una manía nerviosa de mirar la puerta constantemente.

-¿No tienes ganas de irte de esto por un buen rato? Sin guerras, arrancarte, viajar, conocer el mundo mágico, el mundo muggle, salir…-

Tonks miraba al chico extrañada por su repentina voz nostálgica de algo incierto y se sintió un poco tonta.

-¿Por qué esa pregunta tan profundamente matadora?

Vio como se reía para si mismo y luego cerraba los ojos haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás en el sillón.

-Me gustaría que mis hermanos y mis padres pudieran disfrutar de una buena vida, buena y larga sin tantas juntas, sin tantos riesgos, me preocupa Ron, ya sabes…ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter es como firmar una sentencia de muer

-No digas lo que creo que ibas a decir- Tonks lo miró con profundidad-La amistad con cualquier persona es una sentencia de compañerismo y cariño, la verdadera- bajó las piernas y se acomodo muy cerca de Bill apoyando su brazo en el suyo- pero a pesar de todo comprendo tu preocupación, aunque propongo mirar el lado positivo, ustedes se tienen todos juntos y nadie nunca estará solo o le faltara algo, y todos luchan por una causa fantástica- imitando a su amigo cerró los ojos y su cabeza chocó con el respaldo del sillón

-Supongo que es verdad…-

-Hablando de viajes, si pudieras viajar ¿Dónde irías?-

-Francia.-contestó de inmediato haciendo que Tonks abriera un ojo para mirarlo de lado sospechosamente.

-¿Por qué Bill Weasley, el tipo menos decidido en el mundo lo tiene tan claro?

-Conocí a una chica francesa que me robó el aliento hace poco, tengo la esperanza de poder volver a verla Tonks, le hacia unas clases de ingles y creí que parecía interesada en mi, un poco, bueno es veela…no se que tan probable es todo lo que sentí cuando la vi, pero ella dijo estar muy contenta de haber conocido a mi familia.- Tonks lo miró extrañada.- es una larga historia- sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y no se sentían más que pasos que iban y venían de los otros pisos o las escaleras.

-Yo- Tonks sentía su corazón latir rápido y un nudo formándose en su garganta, tenia una leve sospecha de que algo estaba sucediendo con ella - yo creo que también conocí a alguien que quizáz…

Un golpe leve en la puerta que al parecer no llamó la atención de Bill porque no abrió los ojos –la hizo fijar su vista hacia ese lugar y por un segundo su estomago sintió esa ligera sensación que le daba cada vez que montaba una escoba y comenzaba a volar.

-¡Remus!-ella le sonrió sintiéndose algo estupida por su anterior reacción y se puso de pie-¿Necesitas algo?

-Oh, no, bueno siento interrumpirlos pero Molly me dijo que estabas aquí.-le comentó hablando en voz baja, creyendo que Bill estaba dormido-

-Bill está despierto así que no te preocupes por hablar fuerte, además debe despertar porque su madre lo mandara a hacer los trabajos de los que lleva arrancando hace dos fines de semanas-

Bill se levantó gruñendo, pero con una sonrisa radiante estrecho la mano de Remus

-Tanto tiempo Remus, Ron no me dijo que estarías por aquí, ni mi madre tampoco-le comentó- y eso es extraño-

-Si, varios meses desde las primeras reuniones, espero que todo marche bien Bill.-

.-Oh si, excelente –miró a Tonks y se percató de que ella miraba a Remus con una sonrisa extraña-si me disculpan debo intentar llegar donde los gemelos sin ser descubierto, los veo en la cena- le golpeo la cabeza a Tonks de paso.- después terminaremos nuestra conversación, le sentencio haciéndola reír.

La sonrisa de la chica vacilo cuando se dio cuenta de una nueva cicatriz en el rostro de Remus, que por cierto, y sin enterarse se había aprendido casi de memoria en cuanto a cicatrices se trataba ¿Por qué? No tenía la menor idea.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó enseguida y recibió una sonrisa a cambio- Ven, ven sentémonos, debes estar cansado ¿Llegaste recién? ¿Te dijo Sirius que tus cosas ya llegaron?

Observo como él espero a que se acomodara y luego se sentó con aire cansado a su lado, llevaba algo en las manos, que también parecían algo maltratadas…

-No me he topado con Sirius aún, pero gracias por decírmelo- murmuró despacio mientras su cabeza iba a dar con a la parte de atrás del asiento- perdona mi falta de educación, pero fue un viaje algo largo

Tonks frunció el ceño antes estas palabras, pero revisó una y otra vez el aspecto de aquel hombre maduro que tenia ante ella, aún no soltaba una bolsa de plástico negra que traía en sus manos. Su piel estaba más pálida de normal…Había estirado sus piernas y se fijo que los zapatos desteñidos por el tiempo estaban cubiertos de lodo.

.- ¿Remus aún vas y vuelves a pie desde donde pasas "esos" días?-apoyó su codo en el respaldo del sillón junto con su cabeza y continuó mirándolo con atención

El mago había fruncido el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados

-No tengo otra opción-su tono fue cortante y algo incomodo

-Lo siento si te molesté.-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y reacomodándose.

-No lo sientas, yo lo siento-dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándola- a pesar de que me conoces hace poco siempre te preocupa mi salud y eso es gratificante-

Encarno una ceja ante lo serio de las palabras de aquel hombre ex profesor de Hogwarts.

-¿Gratificante?

La risa ronca que salió de Remus le hizo sentir un leve cosquilleo en su cuello y de manera estupida, como ella pensaba, le obligo a mirar a otro lado rápidamente.

-No estoy acostumbrado a conversar sobre mi condición, y menos a estar con gente luego de haberla sufrido. Estuve un par de años trabajando en Francia muggle en el campo, más solo que acompañado y como el idioma no se me da muy bien, también con el único que me escribía era con Sirius y tu sabrás su manera de mostrar interés no es la mejor.- se cayó de repente tomando una postura incomoda, como si estuviese arrepentido de haber contado aquellas pequeñeces

Hace pocas semanas había conocido a Remus Lupin y no había podido sacar muchas conclusiones, parecía ser muy serio, tenia un aire de intelectual que lo hacia atractivo a pesar de ser mayor y tener muchas heridas en su rostro, pero por alguna razón se llevaba con Sirius como si fueran dos hermanos, eran lo opuesto, eso estaba claro, al igual que ella con él, pero tenia la sospecha que para ser un viejo amigo de su tío debía tener algo más…

Se transportó a ese día en que en una de las muchas reuniones que habían llevado a cabo levantó la vista y Remus la estaba mirando, ella le sonrió y de inmediato fijó la vista en Dumbledore. Dejó pasar unos minutos y volvió a mirar Remus, y para su sorpresa continuaba mirándola.

Desde ese día Nymphadora Tonks se dijo así misma que tan vertiginoso e interesante seria tener alguna relación o quizá un encuentro con alguien un poco más de diez años mayor que ella. Todos sus hombres pasados, que no habían sido muchos, bordeaban en su edad, compartían mucho en común, y en realidad después de un tiempo terminaba aburriéndose…Pero se admitió que un hombre mayor y con apariencia de intelectual seria un proyecto perfecto, no importaba si el amigo de Bill ya la había invitado a tomar unos tragos, ella quería que Remus la invitara ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

No tardó mucho en responderse ella misma, pues había resultado un verdadero fiasco, porque cada vez que quería iniciar alguna conversación resultaba que terminaban hablando de todo sobre ser auror, sobre ser profesor, sobre Harry, sobre los chicos y jamás hablaban de él o de ella. A pesar que, según se repetía, en contra de su voluntad disfrutaba escuchándolo reír cuando alguna noche llegaba a conversar con Sirius y él estaba allí, no lograba encontrar el momento exacto en donde naciera alguna salida fuera de la Orden.

.-No te asustes, no le diré a nadie que tienes barro en los zapatos Remus o que trabajabas con muggles.- dijo fastidiada

-Te traje esto-dijo llamando la atención de Tonks cuyo cabello verde se transformo en rosado pálido mientras Remus sacaba de la bolsa un libro y una caja

-¡Son chocolates suizos muggles! Rayos Remus que delicioso- dijo arrebatándole la caja justo antes de que el se la entregara.

-Me gustaría que te hubieses emocionado más por el libro, pero

-Pero…-hizo una pausa mientras saboreaba el chocolate que se echaba a la boca- no he probado mejor chocolate

-Si, pero este libro es el que te dije que te prestaría sobre filosofía mágica.- dijo divertido mientras le dejaba el libro sobre sus rodillas y se disponía a sacar un chocolate

-Em.-ella corrió la caja para el lado opuesto de pocos- le aclaro con la boca llena

-Tonks quiero uno, los traje para compartirlos después de que yo…-hizo ademán de alcanzar la caja de chocolates

-Pero Remus no es buena idea, pronto vamos a cenar y sabes que a Molly le molesta que tu no comas nada y

Él había sido más rápido y mientras hablaba alcanzo a agarrar uno de los muchos chocolates que estaban en la caja echándoselo a la boca sin pensarlo mucho, saboreándolo con una sonrisa.

-Son buenos, pero nada mejor que una barra de Honeydukes.-

-No hay punto de comparación-lo miró divertida-¿Comes chocolates suizos después de esos días? Vaya que tienes buenos gustos.

Él la miró incomodo y después de echarle un vistazo al libro que aún estaba en las rodillas de la joven maga se despejo la garganta.

-En realidad como el otro día comentaste con Sirius que estos eran tus preferidos y yo tuve una pequeña misión cerca de la Suiza mágica aproveche de conseguir algunos, nunca antes los había probado, hasta ahora-

La cicatriz reciente en el rostro de Remus relució ante ella con más intensidad ya que por una razón extraña estaban más cerca. No parecía una herida profunda, pero a su alrededor habían unas cuantas más que lo habían sido… Y ahí estaban sus labios, que fueron inevitables de observar, acababan de decirle que se había acordado de ella en su misión, de ella y sus gustos, y a pesar de sentirse mal y parecer muy cansado le había traído algo exclusivamente …Se sentía muy bien todo eso. Sumándole que tenía una incipiente barba de algunos días y por sobre todo olía a loción de hombre, todo era algo parecido a una rara perfección.

Sabia que lo conocía de hace muy poco, pero había disfrutado mucho el tiempo con él, y si, en realidad había resultado un fracaso conseguir que él la invitara a algo o hiciera algo porque descubrió que sus maneras de ser eran horrorosamente distintas, había terminado un poco obsesionada por saber de su vida, disimulándolo muy bien hasta para ella misma, si hasta salió con el idiota del amigo de Bill…

No se equivocó cuando posó sus dedos en el rostro de Remus y delineo una de las cicatrices que tenia, estaba tan cerca de darle un beso que no lo pensó dos veces ¡Nymphadora Tonks no desaprovecha oportunidades! Se inclinó hacia su boca y al cerar los ojos sintió las manos de Lupin tomando su rostro y obligándola a mirar sus ojos.

Le hizo cariño en sus mejillas con sus pulgares, y ella se acomodó con sus manos en las piernas del mago, ya estaban frente a frente en el sillón. Para su sorpresa Remus le dio una sonrisa tímida y rápidamente beso una de sus mejillas, haciendo que su estomago sintiera una calida curva dando vueltas…Pero se sorprendió cuando Remus la abrazó con suavidad y hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

El abrazo fue profundo, era mucho más que cualquier beso que ella pudo haber esperado, la había rodeado por la espalda y extrañamente ,le dio la impresión de que estaba descansando en ella lo que no había descansado en semanas. Con un cariño que no sabia explicar de donde salio le devolvió el abrazo y lo acomodó aún más en su cuello, él había comenzado a hacer un leve masaje en su espalda…Los chocolates quedaron aplastados en el medio, pero eso era un simple detalle.

Tonks consiguió que abrazados se acomodaran hacia atrás en el sillón, Remus aún la rodeaba, pero ahora sentía su rostro subir por su cuello y quedarse unos segundos en su cabello, como si estuviese buscando algo. Ella no desaprovecho la oportunidad, y sin pensar en malas interpretaciones de un abrazo hundió su nariz en el cuello de Remus, y ahí estaba el perfume que tanto llamaba su atención, cariñosamente plantó un beso en aquel lugar y sintió que él reaccionaba haciéndole cariño en su corto cabello, dejo otros pequeños besos en su cuello y cuando daba un ultimo suspiro se encontró con el rostro de Remus descansado y ojos cerrados, aún seguían apoyados en el sillón, pero el parecía no querer decir nada, pero siempre con una sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes mal?- la preocupación le ganó y le despejó el cabello de la frente

-Estoy muy bien Nymphadora- abrió los ojos para seguir explicándose y fue interrumpido por una efusiva Tonks besándolo.

No esperaba nada, solo quería besarlo con muchas ganas, no le importaba si malinterpretó gestos o se sobrepasó, algo muy dentro le decía que esta oportunidad no se daría todos los días.

Lo besaba y no se dio cuenta en el momento en que comenzó a ser bien recibida. Ella se agarró más fuerte al traje y las solapas de Remus ,cuando se relajó subió su mano al cuello del mago, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados sumamente concentrado, y sonrió

.- ¿Te comenté que tu padre y tu madre eran magos sumamente inteligentes?

Harry iba caminando a paso lento con Ted a su lado, el joven que acababa de poner sus ojos en blanco al escuchar la pregunta de su padrino.

.-Si lo hiciste padrino, digamos que entre tu y mi abuela no me dan respiro…

.-Aja ¿Ginny te comentó sobre quién descubrió que ella seguía perdidamente enamorada de mí?

.-Me dijo que mi madre se dio cuenta de que Ginny te miraba el trasero, cual, no se, pero entonces mi madre descubrió que a ella aún le gustabas

Recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su padrino y comenzó a reírse

.- ¿Cuál es el punto padrino?

.-El punto es que debes tener mucho cuidado cuando estés con ellos, lo que dices, lo que haces.-se detuvo y apoyo sus manos en los hombros del mago con el pelo azul.- y por favor intenta no hacer cambiar tu cabello frente a Tonks, se que todo es difícil, pero

-Lo se, lo se, necesitamos que se den cuenta solos – suspiró, pero sonrió – Fue maravillosos abrazar a mi madre

-¡Teddy!

Una voz preocupada llegó desde una esquina.

-¡Idiota!.- una voz masculina salia detrás de la voz anterior

Harry se dio vuelta para encontrarse nada menos que a su sobrina Victorie y a Samuel.

.-Que bonita manera de encontrarme a tres estudiantes fuera de sus salas comunes

.-Hola Tío.- dijo la chica dándole un abrazo.-debo recordarte que así fue como tuviste éxito.-le aclaró la chica.-¡Teddy el señor Spink ha preguntado por ti desde hace muchas horas! No tengo idea para que…Pensamos que te había sucedido algo.

.-Bueno, bueno yo debo regresar a.- Harry miró a Teddy con una sonrisa y después negó con la cabeza.- debo irme a casa, cuídense ustedes tres.- le revolvió el pelo a su casi hijo.- ah, Samuel dile a tu padre que nos debe un juego uno de estos meses.

.-Claro señor, se lo escribiré en mi próxima carta.-

Remus siempre se caracterizó por ser un hombre serio y relativamente equilibrado, excepto los días de luna llena claro está…Pero cuando decidió abrir nuevamente los ojos, tras descansar varios minutos sintió unas ganas inmensas de perder el control, porque no solo recordó las palabras que ella le había dicho antes de desmayarse, sino que recordaba muy bien las sensaciones tan reales del recuerdo que soñó.

Justo ahora, y para colmo de su infortunio, ella estaba profundamente dormida a su lado.

"_Por Merlin Remus".- _se dijo así mismo al momento de estirar su brazo y no atinar a nada más que acariciar de forma imperceptible el cabello rosa que llevaba la joven esa noche._- "eres un gran imbecil_" -respiró con dificultad y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada, sintiendo aún la suavidad del cabello entre sus dedos_.- "al parecer en otra vida te has enamorado"_

* * *

Muchos siglos sin actualizar, no hay excusas, no hay excusas… Debo decir que al ver la ultima película de Harry Potter me motive un poco más a seguir el fic, pero no prometo mucho…Espero que disfruten y nada, todo termina algún día.

¡Mis saludos para ustedes!


	7. No somos fantasmas

**No somos fantasmas**

Antes de que el señor Remus Lupin abriera los ojos, Tonks despertó abruptamente, y con algo de miedo se percató de que el hombre aún dormía. Sin pensarlo dos veces alejó la silla e intentando no pasar a llevar su mano que se encontraba cerca de donde estaba su cabeza, a la vez que le imploraba a su eterna torpeza que no la delatara, se dirigió a las afueras de la enfermería.

Sentía su estomago revuelto cuando empezó a caminar por los viejos pasillos de su colegio.

Una sonrisa nostálgica lleno su rostro al pasar cruzando los jardines por donde ella disfruto por siete años. Se llenó los pulmones de aire fresco y olores de recuerdos. No sabia en que momento, si cuando era niña o adolescente se había enamorado de ese lugar, pero recordaba que en su séptimo año la sensación de tristeza al tener que irse y separarse de sus amigos y de Hogwarts fue profunda y desoladora.

Pero después nada fue tan terrible para ella, la escuela de Aurores la aceptó, pese a su torpeza, sus amigos de tantos años resultaron ser verdaderamente amigos, hizo nuevas amistades en su carrera, amaba lo que hacia, amaba vivir la vida al máximo, amaba su vida, a sus padres, a sus primos…

Una sensación de pesadumbre calló sobre sus hombros, justo cuando tomó asiento en una banca ubicada en el jardín no muy lejos del pasillo. El sueño que tuvo mientras dormía en la enfermería no podría ser verdad…Ella ni siquiera conocía al sujeto, sin embargo, su corazón se encogió al recordar el rostro tan cansado que ella había acariciado en su imaginación, recordó la mirada fatídica antes de que el se desmayara…Nada tenia sentido.

¿Qué hacia Harry Potter en toda esta historia? Porque ya era un hecho que ellos estaban despiertos, y que por una extraña razón el futuro los rodeaba, pero no recordaba haber vivido tantos años, como para que ese escuálido y triste adolescente fuese en estos momentos un hombre de aspecto maduro y reflexivo. ¿Habrá terminado por ser Auror como sus padres?

Harry Potter, el niño maravilla, el chico que debía dar su vida por todos los seres mágicos, el ahijado de Sirius, el niño con el mundo sobre sus hombros, estaba relacionada, al parecer, directamente con ella, porque conocía su vida, conocía lo que pasó en todos esos años que ella no recordaba y lo más importante y aterrador: conocía el día de su muerte.

Su indignación creció aún más. Ella no quería morir, deseaba ser eterna, siempre soñó con viajar mucho, con conocer realidades, con trabajar y ayudar a la gente, con ayudar a sus padres…Era cierto que muchas veces tenia desencuentros con ellos, incluso con sus amigos, por la forma desinteresada con la que trataba con las personas…Entonces ¿Por qué había muerto tan joven? Si es que había muerto.

Apretó fuertemente la varita, que se encontraba en un bolsillo de sus jeans, como queriendo canalizar toda la impotencia que sentía al no saber correctamente que sucedía. Continuo traspasando su energía a ese trozo de madera al percatarse de la forma en que había despertado el día de hoy, asustada porque nunca había sentido un sueño tan real, con la cabeza cerca de la mano de un sujeto al que había tratado de viejo y con la extraña sensación que debía disculparse por haberlo hecho.

.- ¿Se encuentra bien?-

Una voz adolescente la sacó de sus pensamientos, y pensó que debía verse ridícula empecinada en presionar su varita, de seguro parecía que estaba teniendo un desgarro estomacal.

.- ¿No necesita que llame al señor Harry?-

Se dio la vuelta y una sonrisa vino a su rostro al ver que era el mismo muchacho que los acompaño la noche anterior y que los ayudo a llevar al desmayado sujeto a la enfermería.

.-Oh, no, no.- dijo relajándose y estirando las piernas en el banco.- Solo estaba algo tensa por algunas cosas.- observó como el chico se sentaba a su lado, llevaba unos libros que dejó en sus rodillas , ala vez que comenzaba a buscar algo entre su túnica, que llamó su atención-

.-Eres un Gryffindor .- dijo notando su corbata.-

Teddy que había estado buscando un par de chocolates que tenía planeado darle a su madre de forma disimulada levantó la vista para encontrarse con una mirada divertida.

.-No creo que podrías ser de otra casa, si a esta hora deberías estar en alguna clase importante.-la nostalgia que había en su mirada fue notoria.- siempre fueron los más valientes para saltarse clases, pero unos cobardes para dar excusas decentes, para eso estábamos nosotros los de Revenclaw.-

No podía evitar sonreír al escuchar por primera vez una anécdota de su madre…era tan joven, parecía tan viva…

.- Los de Revenclaw son unos cuenta cuentos, tengo algunos amigos que siempre creen que la inteligencia solo se desarrolla en clases, pero siempre me han dicho que la practica hace al maestro.

Ella lo miró divertida…Le recordaba a sus estupidas teorías de adolescente que quería quebrar el esquema de su casa, pero no podía, ella amaba estudiar, aunque nadie le creyese e intentaba ser metódica, pero lo único que resultaba era ella siendo llevada por sus amigos a cualquier rincón de este colegio y acabando en la oficina de Mcgonagall

.- ¿Quiere un chocolate?- el hombre pequeño le tendió un chocolate envuelto en un envoltorio dorado, y ella se lo acepto sonriendo.

.-Gracias, no me había dado cuenta de que en realidad no se desde cuando he comido.-debía sonar estupida.

.-No creo que quite el hambre, pero siempre me anima cuando tengo algún problema.- dijo el chico.- ¿Cómo está el señor Lupin?

El señor Lupin…Se había olvidado por completo de él, y se supone que tendría que estar allí cuando Harry Potter llegará, aún tenia muchas preguntas sin responder.

.-Oh, lo vi esta mañana y parecía que dormía bien, en realidad, ahora que me lo dices creo que debería ir a verlo.- dijo poniéndose de pie y perdiendo el equilibrio, un ligero mareo le hizo ver lo hambrienta que estaba.-

Teddy alcanzo a sostenerle el brazo a su madre para que no cayera recibiendo unas gracias en forma de sonrisa.-

.-Tu deberías volver a clases a Harry Potter no le gustaría verte vagando por los jardines y comiendo chocolates con una extraña.-

.-Creo que me iré ¿Está bien, con eso del mareo, señorita?-

.-Claro, claro. Gracias por el chocolate chico, creo que me mantendrá a salvo del desmayo.- le cerró el ojo y salio caminando, caminaba igual que su abuelo, rumbo a la enfermería.

Remus estaba escuchando la historia de Harry sobre lo que en supuesto le había ocurrido a él y a Nymphadora Tonks , que ocasiono ese viaje al futuro…Básicamente ellos estaban en plena guerra, al parecer, la gran batalla final, y el destino cruel quiso que un mortifago les quitara la vida. Nymphadora era una Auror, una joven auror, y él era un trabajador de la Orden del Fénix, por lo que Harry le aclaró no tenia otro empleo más que ese, cosa que no le sorprendía.

Habian estado juntos durante muy poco tiempo, decidieron casarse durante plena guerra, algo impensable para Remus, un movimiento tonto e irracional, pero al momento en que Harry le comentaba cada una de esos sucesos la sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro, como si hubiese sido todo maravilloso.

Intentando distraer sus pensamientos, y a Harry de su discurso, comenzó a efectuar preguntas más técnicas, y que tenían que ver con el fin de la guerra, con la manera de lucha, quizás con la victoria que obtuvieron. La ultima pregunta que planteó ante Harry fue si el estaba al tanto de cual era la fuente de energía que los había traído hasta el día de hoy, porque sin duda una magia tan compleja, para rescatar a dos personas de un futuro bizarro y trágico mediante un viaje en el tiempo, no era un simple juego de magia.

Harry sonrió.

No esperaba que un interrogatorio de su viejo Profesor y casi padrino fuese cosa fácil, pero ahora el era Auror y la magia, nada mágica de la invención era un fuerte que aprendió a desarrollar en sus años de trabajo.

.-Bueno Remus, estamos investigando que ha sucedido, al parecer todo indica que la muerte a veces comete errores.-

.-Eso quiere decir que no tienes idea ¿Verdad?- dijo algo divertido de lo mucho que se parecía a James ahora de grande, nunca sospecho llegar a la edad en que vería al querido hijo de sus mejores amigos con una edad avanzada.

Harry volvió a reírse con nostalgia al verse reflejado en la melancolía en los ojos de Remus Lupin. ¿Quién dijo que había tenido un excelente en mentiras?

.-Quiero decir que a pesar de que todo esto es muy extraño, lo mejor será descansar lo suficiente, recomponerse y buscar respuestas.

.-Como si fuera tan fácil explicarse el por qué Harry Potter me afirma que yo estoy muerta y casada, que para las mujeres vendría siendo algo parecido.-

La voz de Tonks resonó en las altas murallas de la enfermería de Hogwarts .

Ni Harry, ni Remus habían advertido a Tonks de pie con los brazos cruzados y el rostro serio, pero con el cabello de color morado, contradiciendo sus facciones.

.- ¡Tonks! Lo siento.- Harry se levantó de su asiento cercano a la cama de Remus, que daba la espalda a las puertas de la enfermería e intento brindarle una sonrisa conciliadora a la mujer.- no sabia que estabas ya despierta.

Remus intentó por todos los medios recordar a esa mujer que miraba a Harry con un rostro de pocos amigos, intentaba buscar la manera de hacer encajar en que punto el terminaba casado con una joven muchacha, que no parecía tener ninguna conexión cósmica con él…Ahora que lo pensaba, la guerra podía costar vidas, la de él mismo no valía mucho, pero la vida de ella parecía ser prometedora, parecía no merecer una muerte en manos de un ser tan horroroso como lo es o era un mortifago. Un dolor punzante le invadió su costado derecho, y recordó que la joven enfermera que había estado atendiéndolo había advertido que tenia aún una cicatriz reciente, vestigios de la ultima transformación, de la cual el no tenia ningún recuerdo.

Harry notó el cambio en el rostro de Nymphadora que al parecer observaba a su ex profesor, se dio vuelta inmediatamente y vio que Remus se apretaba el costado donde tenía su reciente herida.

.-Será mejor que llames a la enfermera Harry.- le advirtió mientras se acercaba a la cama donde Remus Lupin se ponía cada vez más pálido.- si, parece que está perdiendo algo de color.-

-No, no estoy bien yo solo.- volvió a quejarse cuando intento levantar el brazo derecho para hacerle un gesto de despreocupación a Harry

Remus cerró los ojos al sentir una punzada mucho más fuerte que la primera, escuchó los pasos de Harry alejándose de la enfermería, y con sorpresa sintió como la mujer con un movimiento suave le ayudaba a recostarse nuevamente en la cama y rápidamente le acomodaba la almohada.

.-Trata de respirar con calma Remus Lupin, no es bueno que si fuimos salvados de la muerte, nos salgas con alguna sorpresa.- sintió la voz suave de ella , y el raspado de la silla que le indicaba que había tomado asiento…Lejos, claro. ¿Sabía ella de su condición? ¿Recordaría ese gran detalle?- Trata de hacer un ejercicio de respiración, aguanta unos diez segundos y luego intenta presionarte el estomago y

.-Señorita, necesito que se retire para poder revisar debidamente al señor Lupin.-

Tonks se asustó un poco al ver aparecer de forma abrupta a la joven enfermera que no recordaba de sus tiempos en Hogwarts, de forma inconsciente había acercado la silla a la cama de Lupin y ahora estaba un poco preocupada por lo que le estaba ocurriendo…bien, tenia que admitir que estaba muy preocupada, pero lo disimuló muy bien al ponerse de pie inmediatamente, mirando a Harry quien parecía calmado y volviendo su mirada hacia el enfermo.

.-Espero que todo este bien.- dijo, para luego abandonar la enfermería con una extraña sensación en su estomago…Quería vomitar.

Tonks caminaba a toda prisa hacia el baño buscando puerta tras puerta he intentando pensar en algo que no fuese el inodoro o una llave con el agua corriendo. Alcanzó a escuchar algunas conversaciones detrás de la puerta, con sus piernas cruzadas y un balanceo frenético, que esperaba nadie viera.

Acababa de llegar después de un monstruoso día de trabajo, literalmente fue asignada con la tarea de intentar controlar el trafico de especies mágicas en el callejón Diagon, sin horario de almuerzo, ni horario de descanso, era un trabajo serio, para una auror seria…Estaba cansada, además, ahora se encontraba en Grimmauld Place para la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en una hora más…

Rayos. Necesitaba el baño.

Abrió una puerta y se encontró de golpe con la grotesca imagen de su primo o pariente besando apasionadamente a nada menos que Hestia Jones . Perturbador era una palabra que resultaba pequeña al lado de la escena que dejo atrás al cerrar la puerta. Maldecía internamente el no conocer aún los baños de esta estupida mansión, a veces pensaba que era como su viejo colegio, y que las piezas y escaleras se corrían de lugar.

Agua.

Volvió a irrumpir en la pieza al frente de donde se encontraba la extraña pareja y descubrió a los gemelos buscando algo en un cuarto lleno de desperdicios de la familia Black, no tenía tiempo para eso.

.-Creo que lo que buscas está dos puertas más allá.-

La voz de Remus la hizo detener su incesante balanceo nervioso que le ayudaba a contenerse. Se dio vuelta.

Estaba con sus lentes para leer y parecía que no había tenido muy buena noche, en su mano un gran tomo de alguna novela de los siglos pasados, le dio la impresión a Tonks.

.-El baño, Tonks.- Remus le hizo señas, al parecer se había quedado un poco estática leyendo la portada del libro.

.-Oh, si, muchas gracias.-

Remus Lupin estaba leyendo _"Los cuentos de Beedle el bardo", _y ella no tenia la menor idea de porque eso le resultaba terriblemente gracioso. Se reprendió por pensar que le diría a Remus si su nueva misión en la Orden era cuidar a algún hijo menor de un amigo…

.-Soy una imbecil.-

Acababa de recordar que había acordado una junta "amistosa" con Daniel en dos horas más, miró su reloj nuevamente como para asegurarse que esa era la hora. Tenía suerte si Dumbledore acortaba la reunión a dos horas, tendría mucha suerte. Ella había insistido que fuese ese día porque de verdad necesitaba distraerse, pasar un buen rato con alguien fuera de la Orden, poder jugar un rato…

.- ¡Nymphadora sal de ahí! ¡Necesito ocupar el baño ,Merlín!-

La voz de Sirius la hizo acelerar el lavado de las manos y mientras se las secaba hizo una mueca de asco, recordando la razón por la que se había sentido tan perturbada.

.-Eres un depravado Black.- le gritó, demorando a propósito su labor.- deberías saber que hay niños en la casa.-

.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo Tonks! Eres tu la que no se despega ningún segundo de ese chico Weasley.

.-No tiene relación alguna, podrías ponerle llave a la habitación en donde estés descargando tus necesidades hormonales.-

.-Pienso lo mismo.- la suave voz de Remus se escuchó después de unos segundos de silencios y ella sonrió al espejo

.-Cierra la boca Lunatico, no querrás que hable de tus asuntos-Tonks, quien intentaba con un nuevo color de pelo frente al espejo levanto las cejas como gesto curioso.- además, nunca pensé que fueras tan mojigata

.-No se trata de eso…Se trata de algo llamado llave, seguro, pestillo o como quieras llamarle…ah y también un hechizo silenciador.- terminó de decir a la vez que se encontraba con su familiar mirándola con cara disgustada.

.-Fuera de mi camino, si no quieres verme orinar aquí mismo.- la empujó hacia fuera riéndose del gesto de asco que ella le dirigía en ese instante.-

.No sabia si era normal que se llevará tan bien con el único Black que le dirigía la palabra y era más de diez años mayor que ella, pero se lo pasaba de maravilla. No solo encontraba que era una injusticia que Sirius tuviera que vivir encerrado todo el año en ese mugroso lugar, sino que por todos los medios intentaba apalear su aburrimiento, trayéndole algo para hacer o, en una de sus muchos impulsos irresponsables, invitándolo a tomar una que otra cerveza a un sitio Muggle en alguna parte del mundo.

_"Voldemort y el ministerio pueden joderse en estos precisos momentos"_ solían repetirse mientras brindaban con una sonrisa de malicia en algún recóndito local, Sirius convertido en una persona totalmente desconocida, pero eso no importaba porque ella se iba a asegurar de que nadie sospechara nada, excepto Remus, que debía soportar la escandalosa llegada de ambos a Grimmauld Place.

.-Creo que lo que tú has presenciado, si no me equivoco, no ha sido nada comparado a la fortuna que he tenido yo estando todo el santo día en este lugar.-

Remus se encontraba en la habitación de donde había salido cuando ella estaba desesperada, era una de las tantas habitaciones que contaba con una dotación de libros notable, y cuya ventana daba a un lindo jardín trasero de algún lugar muggle en desuso.

Le había hablado desde un sillón gastado, tenía los pies cruzados y seguía leyendo el libro…

.- ¿No estabas leyendo otra cosa antes?- se rió de la mirada desentendida que el hombre le dio.

.-Puede ser.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras observaba como Tonks pasaba a sentarse a su lado.-

.-Entonces… ¿Tienes hijos? ¿Algún amigo de un amigo que quiere que cuides a algún niño y leerle algún cuento?

Un bufido por parte de su compañero de Orden le hizo saber que no pensaba contestarle.

.-Porque yo se que estabas leyendo unos cuentos cuando llegué…de algo que me sirva esos ramos de análisis exhaustivo

.-No me sorprende que lo sepas…Me sorprende que creas que tengo un amigo que quiere que le cuente una historia a un pequeño, quizá podría evitar mencionar algo relacionado con ese cuento Muggle del lobo y la abuela y la niñita y

.- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca le contaste un cuento a Harry?-

Notó la mirada turbada del hombre por unos momentos, pero ella sabia la respuesta, Sirius le había contando historias por montones sobre ellos y Harry, sobre lo mucho que fastidiaban a Lily y a James, que ya le parecían conocidos de toda la vida. Le contó una noche lluviosa cerca de Paris sobre la manía de Remus de querer comprarle la mayor cantidad de libros muggles de segunda mano, cuentos, rimas y adivinanzas, todo aquello que tuviera letras servia.

"¡El pobre chico no tenia ni siquiera tres meses de vida!" Sirius le decía, intentando sonar fastidiado, pero la enorme sonrisa en su rostro decía lo contrario.

.-Harry ni siquiera tenía un año cuando yo lo visitaba…-

Frunció un poco el ceño al notar que Lupin no se abriría con ella al igual que Sirius. Notó que, al contrario, parecía algo molesto por la pregunta que ella le había hecho y si no se equivocaba continuo leyendo, pero ya no con su gesto apacible, sino con una amarga mueca. Era hora de irse…

.-Bill.- la voz de Sirius la sacó de su deducción y le hizo dirigir su vista hacia la puerta de la habitación.- es el nombre del tipo ese que viene a las reuniones y se larga contigo.

.-Oh si, después de cada, apasionante reunión de la Orden nos vamos a mi departamento y hacemos cosas que ni en tus mejores sueños de Azkaban imaginarias.- respondió poniendo una mirada suspicaz , y sonriendo aún más al ver la mirada de desagrado por parte del viejo hombre lobo.- La voz de Ojoloco recitando un informe me produce eso.

.-Entonces no me pidas que te diga que me imaginaba por esos años…- Sirius se quedó contemplándola con un descarado gesto

.-Yo te pido, no, te ruego, que no lo hagas, Canuto.-Había cerrado el libro y se masajeo el puente de la nariz acomodándose en el sillón.

Ambos pusieron los ojos en blancos mirando al descuidado hombre tendido en el sofá.

.-Creo que iré a ver que tramaban los gemelos.-Desapareció por el pasillo, logrando ver a su segundo par favorito desapareciendo por las escaleras, apresuró el paso.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la escalera, recordó que debia decirle a Sirius que por favor inventara alguna forma para poder largarse antes a su encuentro…

.-No me molesta que lo pases bien Sirius, pero no me gusta que le cuentes mis cosas.-

La voz de Remus sonaba absurdamente molesta.

.- ¿Qué tiene de malo que le cuente a mi familia sobre mis amigos, Lunatico?.-

.-El problema es que ella no es la discreción en persona, y yo no quiero preguntas incomodas. Sabes que no simpatizo con la gente que toma confianza extra y…

.-Eres un imbecil. Remus- la voz de Sirius fue como un bálsamo a sus ganas de golpear a alguien con un bate en la cabeza.-Tonks ha sido lo mejor que nos puede haber pasado hace mucho, si te incluyo.- dijo rápidamente, al parecer iba a ser interrumpido.- Porque necesitas con urgencia un lavado de cabeza.-

Tonks pensó que ella le lavaría la cabeza con polvo pica-pica y le sumaria unas cuantas cucharadas de dulce, porque ese hombre era totalmente un amargo.

.-Me preocupa eso de las salidas.-

.-No debes, Tonks es una Auror, sabe lo que hace, y yo soy un fugitivo de Azkaban, se perfectamente cada paso que doy Lupin.-

.-Deberías invitar a Tonks a tomar una cerveza y conversar largo y tendido, te aseguro que tu mente se desarrugara.

.-Necesito que el señor Lupin se quede por lo menos un día más en reposo, Harry.-la enfermera le hablaba mientras le ponía una venda al costado derecho a Remus.

.- ¿No hay manera de qué se movilice de aquí a la oficina de la directora, Mery?-

.-Me temo que si camina solo un poco su herida de abrirá, y estoy segura que el señor aquí presente sabrá lo que eso significa.-

Remus deseaba más que nada en el mundo llegar a hablar con el director de Hogwarts o ex director, no sabia, lo único que quería eran respuestas, pero lo único que sentía era aún los resquicios de ese dolor punzante.

.-No se preocupe no me esforzare más de lo que puedo.-dijo amablemente el ex profesor e intento hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

.La enfermera se retiró y Harry Potter inmediatamente hizo pasar a Tonks, necesitaba solucionar, en parte, esto lo antes posible.

Remus vio con terror como Harry ni siquiera le daba tiempo para advertirle o preguntarle si ella sabia de su condición de licántropo.

.- ¿Todo bien?- le preguntó más a Harry que al enfermo.

.-Si, son solo unas heridas menores.- aclaró el joven.- Remus necesita estar un día más en reposo, por lo que prefiero esperar a que se sienta bien para llevarlos a ambos a conversar con Dumbledore , y aclarar algunas cosas.

.-Aclarar todo, querrás decir.- dijo con algo de fastidio la mujer.- No quiero parecer muy desagradable, pero realmente necesito ver rostros conocidos, quizás Remus te conoció a ti en otro tiempo, pero yo con suerte te había encontrado en alguna foto antigua.-

Remus la escuchaba hablar pausadamente con Harry y notó que su pelo ya no era del color que tenia cuando el la sorprendió dormida en su cama. Ahora era castaño y corto, se veia distinta

.-¿Crees que habría algún problema Remus?.-

La voz de su alumno en versión adulta lo sacó de su estado de reflexión, y se dio cuenta de que no tenia la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando.

.-No veo ningún problema.- automáticamente vino la respuesta, no pretendía hacer enfadar aún más ala joven que estaba frente a él.

.-Bien, creo que lo mejor será partir de inmediato a

.- ¿Partir?-

Nymphadora elevo una ceja al escuchar la pregunta de Lupin.¿Tenia herido algo más que el costado derecho? ¿La cabeza tal vez?

.-A mi casa, claro...Debo enviar algunas lechuzas, pero mañana estaremos a primera hora aquí.-

Tonks aún sentía cierta desconfianza hacia el hombre, pero tenia que colaborar, estaba claro que nada de esto era una broma y ella se moría de ganas por ver un rostro familiar, a su madre o a su padre tal vez. Le parecían siglos sin ver a nadie, y si no se equivocaba el día anterior había tenido una junta con sus compañeros de la academia.

Recordó el recuerdo extraño que vino a su mente mientras esperaba fuera de la enfermería. Sirius Black hacia bromas con ella, Sirius Black vivía en una vieja casa con mucha gente, y a Remus Lupin su propia presencia le causaba un desagrado notorio. Nada mejor que ir recordando de a poco algo que nunca vivió.

Volvió la vista al enfermo. Quizás la vida realmente se había equivocado en una, supuesta primera instancia. Solo las respuestas a sus preguntas se lo aclararían.

-¡Gin, estamos en casa!.- se habían aparecido directamente en la casa de Harry Potter. Una casa común en algún campo cercano a Howgarts. Si no se equivocaba la foto que estaba mirando en ese preciso instante era de la familia de su antiguo y querido amigo Hill Weasley

.-Ginny Weasley.-susurró mientras cambiaba su vista del retrato familiar a una foto en donde se encontraba Harry Potter y una atractiva mujer pelirroja.

.-¡Ese es mi nom

Tonks levantó el rostro para encontrarse con una crecida, hermana pequeña, de uno de sus mejores amigos, y a juzgar por el abrupto corte de sus palabras, y lo pálida que se estaba poniendo, ella estaba realmente sorprendida.

.-que…yo.- se había paralizado totalmente, y Nymphadora no tenia idea que hacer porque ella no entendía nada.

"estas muerta, Tonks .La pobre debe pensar que está viendo a un fantasma"

.-¡No soy un fantasma! Soy Nymphadora

.-¡TONKS!- fue derribada por un efusivo abrazo, un fuerte abrazo. Un impresionantemente asfixiante abrazo, pero a fin de cuentas un abrazo de cariño genuino.- No puede ser, no puede ser, es imposible.- la tocaba por todas partes, como pensando que estaba soñando. De pronto sin previo aviso se aparto de ella como si quemara y vio como llevaba su mano a su frente..- Debo haberme vuelto loca

.-Lamento no haberte avisado Ginny, es…

.- ¿Tú también la vez cariño?- dijo con sorpresa al escuchar a su marido.- Parece tan real… creo que mi madre sin duda diría que enloquecimos ambos, no es bueno APRA los niños.

.-No estás alucinando Ginny.- Harry se paró al frente de su esposa que parecía ida a otro planeta.- Necesito que me creas que ella está de vuelta, con nosotros.- contacto su vista con la de ella, y pudo ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

.-Amor, esto es-

.-Irreal, extraño, chiflado, inesperado, inexplicable.- Tonks se respondió como para si misma.- Oh, si.

Observo a la mujer pelirroja mirando profundamente a su esposo, y sin quererlo supo que se estaban diciendo algo, algo que ella no sabia.

.-Remus también cariño.- dijo de la nada Harry aún sosteniendo su mirada penetrante.

.-Merlín…-volvió la vista a la mujer ubicada en una esquina de la sala de estar.- Oh, Merlín, el profesor Remus.- las lagrimas ya eran un hecho, se cubrió la boca con su mano y los sollozos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes.

Harry sabía que su esposa no solo lloraba de felicidad. Su esposa lloraba por su hermano. Su esposa lloraba por todos aquellos que cayeron hace tantos años atrás. Su esposa lloraba todas las lagrimas que el no pudo llorar cuando supo que Remus y Nymphadora habían vuelto a la vida.

* * *

Capitulo medio más que inconcluso, ¡Quiero poder actualizar lo antes posible!

Dejo claro algo, cuando Remus se despertó, no era el quien soñó el encuentro con Bill y Tonks, fue esta ultima la que lo estaba soñando. Este ultimo recuerdo pertenece a Tonks, pero creo que se entiende.

Gracias por continuar enviándome Reviews, son geniales, y bueno, que me disculpe al que no le he respondido. Un abrazo y buenas vibras para todos.

Canción recomendada: The one I love- David Gray.

.


	8. La amiga de la guerra

**La amiga de la Guerra**

.- ¡No puedo creer que mamá fue capaz de escribirle a Sirius algo tan idiota como esto!-

Bill Weasley era un hombre paciente y relajado, muchas veces criticado por su exagerada relajación ante las cosas que ocurrían alrededor; jamás logró comprender porque su madre lloraba cuando supo que él había reprobado su examen para entrar a la escuela de Aurores ; los duendes eran seres desconfiados, pero a él no le importaba, con tal de tener su valiosa recompensa cada mes, soportaba el discurso de su jefe acerca de su poco interés por escalar y aplastar a los que quedan en el camino ; viajaba tanto ,según el exagerado de su ex hermano Percy, como se cambiaba de calcetines; compartir su cepillo de dientes con quien sea no le causaba asco…

Las reflexiones a las que estaba llegando mientras intentaba procesar todo lo que Nymphadora Tonks se encontraba diciéndole, se hacían cada vez más interesantes. Preguntandose de paso, si Sirius aceptaría ir a tomar una copa con él alguno de estos días. El hombre era una pieza invaluable en el mundo mágico, y una persona extremadamente agradable. Esperaba que al tener unos diez años más él pudiese ser como el ex convicto, a pesar de su mal humor debido al claustro.

.- ¡Tengo veinticuatro años! ¡Merlín!

Tonks tenía esa extraña manía de cambiar su pelo cada maldita mañana, intentaba recordar de qué color lo tenía hace tres días. Él había estado observando a Fleur, la chica francesa con la que por casualidad topó a los alrededores de su trabajo, su cabello era extremadamente rubio, nunca vio a Tonks con el pelo rubio como el de Fleur, no le vendría mal. A pesar de que claramente su nueva amiga francesa tenía intenciones para con su persona, la conocía poco y le parecía algo frívola. Por ejemplo, con Tonks el hablaba de quidditch, tanto como del trabajo, como de música y algunos otro temas que era inútiles, pero divertidos. Habían probado salir hace unos meses, pero descubrieron que tenían tanto de química romántica como Snape con Mcgonagall. Pero con Fleur habían temas reducidos, quizás el hielo aún no se derretía.

-Le dije que no molestara a Sirius con sus preguntas.- escuchó que le decía su amiga, ahora sirviéndose una copa de algún licor que guardaba en la despensa de su pequeño departamento.- Le preguntó si creía que era seguro arriesgar la vida de su "pequeña niña" en esto de la Orden, y que si sabia que yo tenia un puesto en el ministerio.-

Bill la miraba serio, dándose cuenta de lo amargo que había llegado a ser el tono de voz de su compañera.

.-Tu sabes que nuestras madres son algo sobre protectoras y

.- ¡Y nada! Bill ¿No te das cuenta de que he intentado, desde que entré a la escuela de Aurores, que mi madre entienda que a su "pequeña" y única hija no le pasara nada por practicar defensa contra las artes oscuras? Se que nos aman, pero pueden ser una maldita patada en el culo cuando quieren.

.-Tonks, estamos hablando de que eres su única hija. Se que estás bastante grandecita para tomar tus decisiones y que también, para tu edad, tienes una independencia que no muchos se atreven a tomar, por preferir algunas comodidades "hogareñas", pero también sé, y tu madre por supuesto está al tanto, que eres una Black, que trabajas en el ministerio, eres una Auror y estás visitando regularmente la guarida del fugitivo más buscado de todo el mundo mágico.- su tono era relajado, pero serio.-

.-Tiene que aprender a no meter su nariz donde no debe meterla Bill, creo que lo mejor será no aparecerme en casa por un tiempo.- se tomó de un trago todo el contenido de su vaso

.-Si, igual como tu no metiste tu nariz, cuando Grave , uno de los mortifagos más sádicos en la historia, insinuó que Andrómeda Black podría ser una buena carnada para asesinar a Sirius Black.- se levantó del sillón dispuesto a servirse un vaso del licor. Lo necesitaría.

.- ¡No es, en ningún caso lo mismo! Es una mierda de comparación Bill.-

.-No cuando tienes al ministerio diciendo que cualquier persona que este colaborando con un fugitivo que asesinó a sus mejores amigos, pasara el resto de su vida en Azkaban.- el sabor amargo del amaretto bajo por su garganta.- Está fuerte.- murmuró sirviéndose otro, notando que Tonks lo miraba enfadada.- ah, y a tu sabes quien, prometiendo asesinar a todo aquel que pertenezca a la Orden.

.- Mamá no conoce limites cuando quiere algo y

.- ¡Cuando quiere a alguien, Tonks! Tú tampoco los conoces, mujer. Piensa esta mierda un momento, piensa si tuvieras solo una hija en quien canalizar tus preocupaciones, y llevar el peso de tu apellido por detrás. La verdad es creo que estás exagerando las cosas. Llevas horas hablando de lo mismo.-

Paciente y relajado. Se repitió cuando al hablar con Tonks vino a el recuerdo de su madre llorando por Ginny , por Ron, por Percy, por los gemelos…

.-Yo se que las madres pueden ser una patada en el culo Tonks, pero debemos tratar de entenderlas. Ellas ya vivieron una guerra. No me las voy a dar de sabio, ni mucho menos.- le sonrió tratando de parecer relajado.- tu sabes que yo de fatalista no tengo nada, pero es importante comprenderlas, o quizás no ser tan duros con ellas cuando se equivoquen, menos ahora que estamos en tiempos duros.

Tonks continuaba mirándolo con enfado, pero su cabello ahora era negro, igual al de Sirius Black.

.- Sirius estaba mal por la carta Bill, como si creyese que era culpa suya que yo este metida en todo esto.

.-Sirius estaba como estaría cualquier pariente cercano que siente cariño por la familia: preocupado. Además el es un alma bastante libre, a pesar de su condición.- Bill se sentó al lado de Tonks.- sin contar que la primera vez que entró a la Orden era incluso menor que tú.-

Tonks , a pesar de su enojo, sonrió ligeramente.

.- Me encanta cuando cuenta sus historias de la primera Orden, es como si se volviera un poco más joven

.

.-Sirius es una pieza invaluable del mundo mágico.- dijo con un aire seguro.

.-Si él te escuchara hablar así, te diría que no es gay, que no está disponible…Eso creo.

- ¿No lo es? ¡Ba, que desperdicio!- bromeo terminando el ultimo resto de su vaso.

Ahora la risa de Tonks rompió el clima gélido que los había rodeado.

.-Pero creí que el otro día en el bar acordamos que él y Remus…

Su amiga volvió a reírse mientras le golpeaba la cabeza con su palma.

.-Remus quizás lo es.- dijo volviendo a adoptar el rostro de enfado.- no se si es gay, pero si poco hombre.-

.-¡Merlín y todos los dioses!.- Bill se reía de la frase que acaba de escuchar.- ¿San Remus Lupin, a quien mis hermanos y mis padres adoran , a deshonrado a la pequeña Tonks?

.-Silencio hijo de mami.- le amenazo golpeando su hombro.- Remus es la típica persona que no quiere quedar mal con nadie.

.-Si, quien querría a un hombre lobo desagradable y brutalmente sincero.- dijo en tono burlesco mientras invocaba con su varita unos naipes españoles.- ¿Por qué tan mala percepción de Lupin?

Le quitó las cartas de las manos y ella comenzó a revolverlas mientras con el pie corría la pequeña mesa que había ante ellos.

.-Hace dos días lo escuché diciéndole a Sirius que no le gustaba que él me contara sus historias, porque yo no era discreta, y su tono era terriblemente desagradable.-

.- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Remus que se sienta a charlar con nosotros después de las reuniones?

.-Al parecer no es el mismo. Me hizo sentir mal ¿Sabes? Yo creí que mi presencia no era tan desagradable, pero que puedo esperar con los de su tipo.

.- ¿Lo dices por lo de hombre lobo?

Observó como Tonks rodaba los ojos y le repartía las cartas mientras colocaba unas al derecho sobre la mesita.- Por su puesto que no tonto. Me refiero a las del tipo que no es capaz de decirte las cosas a la cara.-

.-Que extraño-

Él había presenciado en vivo y en directo una broma que Sirius le hacia a Remus el día en que Tonks no pudo quedarse a charlar o tomar algo con ellos después de alguna reunión.

.-Supongo que solo quedamos tu y yo Weasley.- le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Bill antes de dirigirse hacia la chimenea a buscar unas copas.

.-Supongo que yo soy Don nadie.- Remus acababa de aparecer por la puerta en que se habían despedido de Tonks, traía unos papeles en sus manos. Bill notó que su aspecto era mucho más vivo que él de hace unas dos reuniones atrás: por supuesto, la luna llena estaba más lejos.

.-Lunático, me sorprendes.- Sirius le pasó una copa y la rellenó con vino.

.- ¿Por pensar que soy Don nadie?- le preguntó mirando sus papeles.

.-No, pensé que irías a llorar a tu cuarto porque Tonks no se quedó a nuestra pequeña junta.- le dio una mirada divertida a Bill.- ¿Te quedarás con nosotros si ella no está?

Bill observo como Remus le brindaba una mirada de fastidio a su amigo, a la vez que se acercaba a él y le quitaba la copa y la botella de sus manos.- ¿Por qué no habría de quedarme? No entiendo tu broma Canuto.- la voz Lupin, le pareció a Bill, parecía extremadamente tensa, como si estuviese muy incomodo.

.- ¿No creerás, de verdad lunático, que Bill tampoco se ha dado cuenta? ¡Somos hombres!

Bill disfrutaba del vino cuando escucho la pregunta. ¿De qué tendría que haberse dado cuenta? ¡Porque el era un hombre, si señor!

.-Este vino está muy bueno.- Remus en voz baja probaba el licor, mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón, bastante alejado de Bill y de Sirius. Haciendo caso omiso, olímpicamente, a la pregunta.- algo bueno que nos dejara tu madre con tendencia alcohólica.

.-Mi madre, no tenia tendencia alcohólica.- Sirius se sentó al lado opuesto del sillón en donde Bill aún se suya preguntando de que tendría que haberse dado cuenta.- Ella era alcohólica.- levanto la copa en señal de salud y de un trago la terminó.

.-Un vino como este no es para tomárselo de un trago Canuto, eso deberías saberlo.-

.-Entonces señores.- los interrumpió.- ¿Qué tendría que haber notado? No quiero sonar desesperado, pero estoy viendo herido mi orgullo como hombre después de haber escuchado a Sirius.- Bill volvió a probar el vino, Remus tenía Razón.

Y Remus también lo miraba con fastidio.

.-Pensé que Remus había logrado cambiarnos el tema.- Sirius cruzo sus piernas de una manera ruda y con una sonrisa, que delataba lo entretenido que estaba, le comentó.

.-A Remus le gusta Nymphadora.- Sirius se burlaba.

.-Canuto, has el favor de dejar de desvariar.

Bill soltó una carcajada, haciendo que Sirius se riera junto con él, no supo porque pero la revelación que acababan de hacerle le parecía muy graciosa. Remus rodó los ojos y de un trago se bebió todo el vino de su copa.

.- ¿Es en serio?- Bill relleno su copa de vino e interrogó a Sirius.

.-A pesar de lo cómico que te resulte, creo que Lunático tiene un serio problema con nuestra querida Nymphadora.-

.-No tengo un problema con nadie Canuto, menos con Nymphadora. Pareces un adolescente chismeando, como si estuvieras en el colegio.

.- ¡¿Yo parezco un adolescente? ¡¿Yo?- Sirius se rió irónico mientras le cerraba un ojo a Bill, como diciéndole: lo tengo donde quería.- ¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir diciéndome que yo parezco un adolescente Lunático?

.-Si, Sirius. Estoy bastante seguro. Hay cosas más interesantes de las que hablar, no se cual es tu manía de ver cosas que no existen.

.-No seria tan descabellado que Tonks te guste Remus o te atraiga, después de todo, esa chica tiene un bonito cul

.-No te molestes Bill Weasley en seguir el juego de Sirius.- el querido ex profesor de sus hermanos lo apuntaba con un dedo, parecía avergonzado.- y mucho menos hables de Nymphadora de esa forma.-su voz aún era tensa.- tu tampoco Sirius.- cambio su dedo amenazador dejando a su mejor amigo con las bromas en la boca.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

¡Bill Weasley era un hombre después de todo! Su torpe y poco femenina amiga estaba siendo el tormento de este hombre. Sirius Black era el puto amo.

.-Tonks tiene un buen trasero Remus.- termino Bill dándole una sonrisa gigante y cruzando las piernas al igual que Sirius.-¿No lo has notado? Recuerdo que Charlie se jactaba de eso, cuando yo le decía que mi novia estaba mucho mejor que la suya.- recordó con nostalgia mientras tomaba otro sorbo del trago.- que buenos tiempos.

.- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Nymphadora es una metamorfomaga! .-Sirius le dijo mirándolo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

.-No me importa, con todo el respeto que merecen tus recuerdos Bill, lo que tu hermano pensara de Tonks, ni tú, ni Sirius, menos Sirius, es tu prima o sobrina o lo que sea.¡Por Merlin! No hablen de ella así.-

.-Relajate un rato Lunático, estamos teniendo una charla de hombres, además se que Tonks es mi familia, pero no por eso voy a desmerecer sus…atributos.-

.-Entonces ¿Vas a invitarla a salir y ver que pasa?.- Bill estaba realmente divertido viendo el rostro desesperado del siempre compuesto Lupin.- es divertido salir con Tonks.

.-No voy a discutir esto.- Remus, que aún parecía incomodo, ingiriendo vino una vez más, luego de rellenar la copa, no sabia cuantas veces, lo miró de manera extraña.-

.-Remus no sabia que tú y Tonks habían estado juntos.- Sirius rodó los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo, pero luego arrugo el ceño y lo miró.- yo tampoco sabia.

.-No estuvimos juntos, solo salimos unas cuantas veces en plan romántico, pero como Tonks solía decir, teníamos tanta química romántica como Snape y Mcgonagall.- Bill se encogió de hombros, mirando de reojo al ex profesor que ahora se encontraba observando de manera ausente la antorcha que colgaba de la pared a su lado izquierdo.

.- ¿En serio no están en plan romántico? Nunca estuve acostumbrado a la amistad hombre y mujer sin cierta tensión sexual.-

Bill soltó una carcajada.

.-Eso es porque eres un idiota canuto.-

olvidarlo… Remus, el mejor amigo de las chicas ¡El amigo fiel! ¡El hombro para llorar! ¡El pañuelo de lagrimas!-se secó una lagrima falsa.

Continuaba riéndose, y el Vino continuaba rellenándose en su copa.

.- Deberías preguntarle Remus, quizá pasen un buen rato.- el no veía ningún problema, seguramente Tonks estaría divertidísima saliendo con un hombre mayor e intelectual, su gran sueño frustrado. Por alguna razón su amiga siempre atinaba a salir con aquellos tipos con los que se avecinaba una muerte segura.

.-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?- Remus le hablaba con el típico tono de un profesor que le está explicando por enésima vez el mismo ejercicio a su alumno.- Dejando claro que no tengo ningún interés en Nymphadora.- se aclaró la garganta.- estás sugiriéndole a un hombre lobo que salga con una de tus amigas más cercanas.

.-Tú eras el profesor de mis hermanos Remus.-lo miró irónico.- estuviste con ellos todo un año, ellos supieron lo que eras, y aún así eres como un dios para los chicos.- se puso de pie intentando que el Vino no se le subiera más a la cabeza.- Fred y George potenciaron sus habilidades gracias a ti, Ginny me confesó que tenerte como profesor fue un alivio, después de lo que le sucedió en su primer año.-sonrió de nuevo recordando la sonrisa de su hermana pequeña .-y el idiota de Ron no paró de hablar todo el verano de lo mucho que admiraba al profesor Lupin porque a pesar de ser lo que era, había llegado a ser profesor.- lo miró con aire de suficiencia, y luego se dirigió a Sirius que lo miraba, para su incomodidad, algo emocionado.- y digamos que Ron ni para adivinación consiguió algo bueno.

La mirada de Lupin se había oscurecido, nublada. Quiso pensar que su discurso no sonó muy sentimental, pero en realidad, sus hermanos eran para él lo más importante, si algo le hubiese molestado con Remus el no estaría poniendo a Tonks en sus manos, ella siempre seria una más de la familia.

.-En fin.- rompió el hechizo que cayó sobre ellos, y se dirigió nuevamente al sujeto de sus divagaciones.- Esto va más allá de Tonks, Remus, se que no tenemos la confianza suficiente, pero me pareció oportuno aclarar ese detalle. Tú tienes mi respeto, y el de mi familia por lo que eres como persona. No como lobo, una vez al mes. - le sonrió viendo que la mirada de Sirius se había perdido en algún lugar lejano.-

.- ¡Salud por eso!

La voz repentina de Sirius los sacó de su intercambio. Ahora los tres estaban de pie, rellenando sus copas.

.-Gracias por la confianza Bill, no creo merecerla.-

Desde ese día Bill había pensado que ese hombre necesitaba urgentemente una gran dosis de cariño propio. Este hombre necesitaba salir, urgentemente, con Nymphadora Tonks.

Cuando la lechuza de Ginny llegó a la ventana de la oficina de Bill Weasley, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado. Era extraño que Ginny le enviara lechuzas tan temprano, y claro, a él. En general las enviaban a Fleur, porque, en general no había problemas.

Se apresuró a abrir la ventana, mirando un pequeño sobre entre sus patas. Alcanzo la mano para buscarle algo de comida a la pobre lechuza, venia de lejos, sin duda. Pero justo en el momento en que iba a colocar un puñado de alimento frente al animal este cayó de su mano.

"_Bill urgente, ven a casa lo antes posible._

_Saludos_

_Harry."_

Algo había sucedido. Maldito Harry Potter.

"_Este chico es un hijo de puta con poder ilimitado"_ la lejana y casi perdida voz de una gran y fiel amiga durante la segunda guerra contra Voldemort vino a su memoria, aligerando su carga.

.-Casa Potter-Weasley.

Como odiaba el polvo de la red Flu. Tantos años el mismo medio de transporte y nadie hace nada, tendría que conversarlo con Kingsley en la próxima reunión con su familia.

Enfócate Bill. Se repitió cuando llegó a la casa de su hermana. Apareció en la sala, pero estaba vacía ¿No se supone que lo estaban esperando? Sacó su varita esperando lo peor. Harry Potter se las pagaría si algo le pasaba a su pequeña hermanita.

.- ¿Ginny?¿Harry?- haciendo su camino hacia la cocina, que era la sala que estaba más cerca de la espaciosa sala, aún sin dejar de estar alerta, abrió la puerta.

.-¡Bill!.- una voz a sus espaldas hizo que saltara apuntando su varita hacia atrás, para encontrarse con la mirada alarmada de su hermana.- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

Se presiono el pecho con exageración, balbuceando algo sobre que ya no estaba edad para esos sustos, y maldiciendo a Potter por su escueta nota.

.- ¿Bill?

Una voz de mujer, que hace apenas unos minutos le pareciera tan lejana y perdida empezó a llenar su cabeza. Venia desde la cocina. Le dio una mirada de miedo a Ginny, porque, aunque el fuera un hombre hecho y derecho, no le gustaba estar escuchando voces de gente que ya no estaba.

.-Bill tenemos que contarte algo.- Ginny lo miró con los ojos llorosos y el solo atinó a darse media vuelta.

Frente a él estaba nada más y nada menos que la amiga a quien había querido como a su hermana. La amiga de la guerra, la amiga de las risas, la amiga de los llantos.

.-Merlín y todos los putos dioses.- susurró para si mismo, estático, pegado al piso, mirando a la mujer ante él.

Ella lucia tal y como la recordaba los días finales de la guerra. Joven y con la piel fresca.

.- ¿Es una especie de broma de mal gusto?- dijo con en voz baja, voz que reflejaba la tristeza infinita, pero sin quitar la mirada de los ojos cafés que tenia ante él. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Dioses, que él no lloraba desde hace años.

Parecía tan real, mirándolo, ahora, con los ojos brillantes a puntos de sucumbir ante las lágrimas.

.-No Bill, no soy una broma. Soy yo y…-estaba llorando.

.-Bill Tonks está acá, no es una broma. La magía Bill- la voz de su hermana pequeña se perdió cuando acortó la distancia y con un fuerte llanto abrazo a una de las personas por las que más había llorado después de la guerra, y en toda su vida.

Era real, carne y hueso. ¡Era real!

.-No sabes todas las cosas que pensaba decirte cuando nos viéramos de nuevo.- Bill lloraba como un niño pequeño mientras apretaba aún más fuerte el cuerpo de su joven amiga. Le besaba la frente y las mejillas, y la volvía a abrazar.- no sabes…no entiendo, Tonks eres tú

La sintió llorar contra su cuello, y en el momento que probó las lágrimas saladas de sus propios ojos, otro torrente lo sucumbió.

.-La puta madre no lo puedo creer.- continuaba balbuceando, ahora intentando entender que era lo que Tonks decía en su cuello.-¡Andrómeda! ¿Andrómeda sabe de esto? ¡Hay que decirle, hay que decirle a todo el mundo ¡Hay que hacer una fiesta! ¡Merlín!.- su abrazo ahora era un balanceo intentando calmarse él y calmarla a ella. Las palabras que decía, las susurraba al oído de su amiga.

.-Bill no me dejes sola.- le decía su amiga entre sollozos. Sus lagrimas eran de alegría, no había llorado jamás de tanta alegría, sin embargo, las de ellas, parecían angustiadas, como si…

.-Harry ha aparecido con Tonks esta tarde.-la voz de su hermana , cada letra sonaba como si estuviese escribiendo en una de esas maquinas muggles tan antiguas.- ellos están de vuelta Bill.

.-¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Esto es imposible!- sintió que Tonks se abrazaba aún más a él .- ¿Ellos?

.-Remus , Bill ¡Remus también está de vuelta!

Bill, aún abrazando a Tonks intento girarse para mirar a su hermana, si ellos estaban de vuelta, quizás…

.-No ,Bill.- Ginny negaba con la cabeza, comprendiendo de inmediato la duda de su hermano mayor, y llenándose los ojos de lagrimas.

.- Bill. Ellos dos. Nadie más. Necesitamos que nos creas simplemente, ya vendrán más preguntas, y respuestas.- Harry, su cuñado, hacia su entrada a la cocina mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

El asintió. Y devolvió el abrazo.

.-Yo no recuerdo nada Bill, nada de la Orden, ni…- la abrazó susurrándole que todo estaría bien, y aunque compartía su desesperación, su corazón estaba feliz, muy feliz. Un hermano no estaba, pero una hermana había vuelto.

.-Con tal que te acordaras de mi.- le dijo en un tono cómico besándole la frente una vez más.- estás radiante, Tonks, de a poco iremos aclarando todo esto.-

.-Tu estás mas viejo.- le susurro, haciéndolo reír y llorar un poco más.

.-Ya sabes lo que dicen del Vino.

* * *

Creo que es el capitulo que más me ha gustado hacer, junto con el primero. Gracias por llegar hasta acá y leerme, disculpa si no he contestado reviews, el tiempo es poco, pero siempre los leo, por supuesto, sin ellos, no hay fiesta.

Creo que vi reflejado mi anhelo de encontrar gente sincera, tan sincera, que si vuelves a la vida, no dejaría de llorar de felicidad por ti.

Un abrazo lectores. Un placer compartir este vicio con todos ustedes.

**Canción recomendable: A primera vista- Pedro Aznar.**


	9. Los amigos de la guerra

**Los amigos de la Guerra.**

Después de una transformación odiaba ver a gente mirándolo con ese extraño gesto de lastima mal disimulado, mientras le llevaban una bandeja de desayuno o con algunas pociones, mientras él, agotado y adolorido, intentaba sonreír de forma cortes. Durante sus treinta y cinco años no había compartido la experiencia de la mañana post-luna llena con muchas personas, y si lo hacia, había tenido la suerte de encontrarse con rostros que lo miraban con cariño y respeto, como viejos amigos o sus padres, como una vieja enfermera de Hogwarts o su director. Como su única amiga viva que lo acompañó durante años, y que ahora felizmente casada le escribía regularmente.

Pero entrar a la Orden del Fénix, por segunda vez, si es que alguna vez dejo de ser parte, no solo significó dar todo por una causa y arriesgar la integridad a toda costa. También significó permitir que nueva gente, quizás rostros conocidos que desde hace años no veías, formen parte de tu rutina. Y para un hombre lobo, no hay nada más peligroso que correr ese riesgo. James , Sirius y Peter siempre le repetían que debía ser más abierto con su condición, incluso pensaban en formar un movimiento pro-derechos a los licántropos a penas terminaran Hogwarts y adquirieran la fama de aurores destacados. Remus los apreciaba por pensar, no solo en él, si no en todo su genero, pero le era inevitable que en la primera Orden del Fénix, donde estaban ellos cuatro, nunca saliera a relucir su problema, le gustaba que su condición se mantuviera en estricto secreto. Cuando alrededor de la chimenea se formaba una amena reunión con los amigos soldados de Dumbledore, él lograba encontrar su espacio por la gran capacidad intelectual que poseía, la que no le pasaba inadvertida, y que aprovechaba como mejor herramienta para remediar su "falta" de ser una criatura oscura. Frank y Alice hablaban con él durante horas sobre todo tipo de criaturas y descubrimientos del mundo mágico, y sobre sus planes de conocer el mundo luego de la guerra. Ojoloco lo instruía, y se sorprendía por sus conocimientos en hechizos avanzados. Lily se burlaba cuando lo veía hablando con Hestia Jones acerca de algún tema serio e importante, cuando en realidad lo único que quería era poder observarla de más cerca. Pero si es que alguien sabia de su condición, entonces hacia muy bien ocultándolo, porque el tema no era interno de la Orden.

Todo era tan diferente ahora. En esta nueva Orden, ellos eran los con experiencia. Ellos nos intentaban encajar, ni impresionar. Remus era conciente de que su condición no era desconocida para nadie, mucho menos para altos funcionarios del ministerio de magia o familiares de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Las primeras veces era Molly quien aparecía dispuesta a curarlo, a pesar de su insistencia ( y al verse obligado por Dumbledore y Sirius de regresar la mañana después de la luna llena de inmediato a Grimmauld Place), ella lo ayudaba, pero el gesto de lastima seguía allí. Mad-eye era indiferente, pero no por eso tosco al llevarle pociones o algo, que eran las mínimas veces, Bill Weasley , a pesar de su simpatía y su tolerancia no lograba disimular muy bien el resquicio de lastima en su mirada.

Él sabía que estaba siendo fatalista justo ahora que acababa de arrojarse a su cama con una ropa ensangrentada y rota. La luna llena había sido más dura que otras veces.

Entonces su punto de inflexión y de excepción a la regla hacia su ingreso, luego de haber tocado la puerta de manera hiperactiva y sin esperar un "adelante" como respuesta, con una bandeja en la mano y la otra levitando a un lado.

.-No sabía que te aparecías desde las escaleras a tu cuarto.-

La voz de Tonks le retumbaba en los tímpanos y en cada nueva cicatriz que la noche anterior se había encontrado. Si no se equivocaba sonaba algo fastidiada.

Fastidiada. Nymphadora Tonks era el único miembro de la Orden en el que lograba ver una mirada sincera de respeto hacia un compañero con condición diferente, pero no de lastima, era como si su forma de ser, bastante habladora y descarada hubiese congeniado bien con el hecho de que cada cierta luna llena tenia que ver a un tipo deplorable y enfermo tirado en una sucia pieza. Seguramente su trabajo de auror le hacia ver todo tipo de criaturas, quizá curada de espanto no le importaba tener que entregarle una bandeja a él.

.-Te ves peor que otras veces Lupin ¿Ocurrió algo fuera de lo normal? ¿Estaba la opción bien hecha? ¿No quieres que le envié una lechuza Dumbledore?-

Remus se dio cuenta de que estaba usando un tono forzado, partiendo por el hecho de que volvía a llamarlo por su apellido. Recuperando su dignidad se puso de espaldas en la cama y la miró. A esas alturas, en ocasiones normales, ella estaría sentándose en su cama y preguntando si no quisiera su ayuda para curarlo o para tomar el desayuno, a lo que el respondería que no, que ya son muchos años y que prefiere hacerlo todo de forma privada. Pero en esta ocasión se encontraba de pie en el marco de la puerta, haciendo levitar la bandeja que tenia en su mano, luego de haber dejado la otra sobre la cama, pero no acercándose.

.-Fue algo más cansador de lo normal, pero estaré bien.- ella asentía con la cabeza y lo miraba seria.

.-Está bien, Molly dijo que Sirius debe servirte el almuerzo, porque ella no estará. Yo debo irme en unos momentos.-

Calambres, calambres empezaban a amenazar su brazo derecho de una manera dolorosamente rápida. Observo que en la bandeja de pociones estaba el pequeño frasco para ese tipo de ataques, pero el dolor se hizo más fuerte atrofiándole de alguna manera el brazo, y para su desgracia su brazo izquierdo se encontraba inhabilitado por una profunda herida que se había abierto al no cicatrizar bien tras su autocuración la ultima luna llena.

Al cerrar los ojos e intentar frotarse el brazo derecho con el izquierdo, escuchó los pasos de Tonks acercarse de manera rápida, un pequeño sonido de metal y botellas de vidrio, entonces, mientras lo único que quería hacer era gritar de dolor sintió dos manos con alguna gel sobre ellas masajeando su brazo derecho y alejando con suavidad el brazo izquierdo. Aún estaba tenso, porque aún persistía el dolor, pero poco a poco intentaba relajarse para que sus músculos le respondieran.

.- Intenta poner tu cabeza en las almohadas Remus, debes relajarte.- con un gruñido inconciente y ahora sintiendo que esas manos en su brazo hacían magia se dejo caer hacia atrás aún con los ojos cerrados.

.-No es necesario Tonks, debes tener mucho que hacer, ve hacia abajo, yo le avisare a Sirius cuando quiera el almuerzo, ya se me pasó, solo fue un tirón usual.-

.-Si, claro.- ella seguía masajeando de manera exacta como lo hacia la enfermera que lo atendía cuando era más joven.- Deberías

Esperando la reprimenda o sugerencia de la joven Auror mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero esta no llegó, porque ella se cortó abruptamente.

.- ¿Debería?- el la animó a seguir, abriendo los ojos, que debiesen haber estado rojos por la presión en su cabeza.

.-Nada. No son asuntos que me incumban, además ya llevas muchos años haciendo esto, no debe ser nuevo.

Ella no utilizaba ese tono cortante más que con Snape, sin embargo, ahora el tenía el agrado de escucharla utilizándolo exclusivamente a su persona, mientras sentía como disminuía el masaje en su brazo. No debería sorprenderle, si recordaba que le había escuchado hablar con Sirius sobre lo indiscreta y desagradable que ella, supuestamente, le parecía. A pesar de que no era del todo mentira, ya que esa fue su primera impresión tras tratarla en un par de reuniones, durante las pocas lunas llenas en que ella cumplía su turno de traerle lo necesario logró sustituir lo de molesta por genuinamente preocupada, y lo de indiscreta, por una personalidad chispeante y simpática.

Remus cometió el error de mencionar lo mucho que le agradaba el hecho de que Tonks no tuviera prejuicios para los de su especie, corrigiéndose después, de que no solo fuera ella, sino también Molly, Ojoloco , Bill y la Orden. Fue una pésima jugada de su parte. No solo tuvo que soportar la mirada burlesca durante varias reuniones en que, por coincidencia quedaba sentado junto ala joven Auror, sino que tuvo que lidiar con la actitud adolescente de su viejo amigo ante el mayor de los Weasley.

Bill le parecía una persona responsable, a pesar de su irritante, ya para toda la Orden, tendencia a tomar todo con demasiado relajo. Los releves de guardias, los sermones de Ojoloco, los sermones de su madre, la pesadez de Sirius. Lo que potenciaba aún más sus maneras era su amistad, al parecer de años, con Nymphadora. Ambos eran funcionarios de alto rango en el mundo mágico, debían estar serios toda la semana, y Remus pensaba, la Orden era su vía de escape para tanta seriedad, a pesar de que debiese ser todo lo contrario. Lo agradecía por Sirius, pero el día en que se enteró que entre esos dos estaban sacando a su amigo a tomar unas copas al mundo muggle, se dio cuenta de lo imprudente que se podía llegar a ser cuando se es más joven.

Su problema con Bill radicaba en que desde el día en que Sirius le inventó que él estaba prendido de Tonks, insistía en decirle que saliera con su amiga, era absurdo. ¿Por qué no habría química entre Bill y Tonks? Ambos tenían todo, eran sanos, eran agradables, eran guapos, tenían familias que se preocupaban por ellos y se llevaban muy bien… Había algo que no le cuadraba. Además, el no estaba interesado en perder tiempo creyendo que alguien doce años menor que él compartiría gustos y por sobre todo, compartirían algo tan especial para olvidar que la carne él debía comerla casi cruda, y que entrar a un local del mundo mágico era casi imposible, y que las leyes no estaban de su parte.

.-¿Te sientes mejor?.- se había quedado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ahora Tonks se encontraba curando su brazo izquierdo, y mientras le hablaba se concentraba en la herida.

.-Si.- miró hacia el techo, pensando si debería disculparse, era más que obvio que ella había escuchado lo que le dijo a Sirius. Suspiró.-

.- ¿Seguro? Yo se que prefieres que Molly venga.- comenzó a enrollarle una gasa sobre la herida. Él rodó los ojos. Estaba más que claro.

.-Muchas gracias por ayudarme con los brazos Nymphadora.- comenzó intentando reflejar lo mucho que apreciaba el gesto.

.-No me digas Nymphadora Remus, y no tienes que agradecer, es nuestro deber al estar en la Orden.-

Para que alguien como Tonks hablar de esa manera, y a pesar de no conocerla en profundidad, era realmente extraño. Ni si quiera con Snape intentaba ser cruel, pero lamentablemente él se lo había ganado.

.-Oh, bueno, de todos modos gracias.- se sintió torpe, a pesar de saber el porque del enfado de la joven no sabia como abordar la disculpa. De manera inconciente comenzó a masajearse el brazo que hace un rato estuviera agarrotado.

.- ¿Te duele aún? Lo sabia.- sin pararse de la cama volvió a untar gel en sus manos y sin esperar una respuesta de Remus volvió a masajear.- debes avisar si te sientes mal Remus, estamos luchando, no podemos permitirnos perder a nuestros mejores elementos solo porque no son capaces de pedir ayuda.

La miró con el gesto enfadado, a pesar de sentirse alagado por el cumplido algo torcido que le envió, él era un hombre responsable.

.-Mira Tonks, se porque estás enojada, y de verdad lo siento.- le dijo sonando, sin querer brusco.

.-No se de que hablas, y si es así como es cuando sientes algo, no quiero saber como es cuando no lo sientes.- seguía masajeando con más fuerza el brazo, pero lo miraba directo a los ojos.

.-Se que escuchaste lo que le dije a Sirius sobre.- detuvo el masaje, ya nervioso, que ella le daba, poniendo su mano sobre la más pequeña y más suave.- sobre que me resultabas indiscreta.-

.-Ah, eso.- ella retiró su mano por debajo.- no me interesa en realidad, no le puedes caer bien a todo el mundo ¿No?- se puso de pie.- Además Sirius ya te dijo que eres un imbecil, concordando plenamente con mis pensamientos.-

Eso le dolió.

.-Bueno, yo te pido disculpas de nuevo, no se en que estaba pensando, realmente no pienso que seas

.-Mira Remus, no mientas, está bien. Tu y yo somos más diferentes que el resto de la Orden , es normal que en tu aburrida manera de ser mi "indiscreta" manera resulte molesta.-

.-No es necesario que seas tan desagradable Tonks, te estoy pidiendo perdón, solamente fue Sirius y su estupida manía de pensar cosas que no son

.-¿Cómo que cosas?- miraba hacia él con las manos vueltas puños a los costados.

.-El cree que tu y yo tenemos algo más allá de la Orden, ya sabes.- su cabeza estaba a punto de reventar, se llevó la mano al punto de la nariz intentando masajearse para calmar el dolor.

Nuevamente ella se acercó a la cama sentándose y revolviendo una botella, sintió el agua correr.

.-Bebe está pastilla te aliviara de inmediato.- le recibió el remedio, Tomándolo.-Perdón, soy una tonta, estás recién transformado y yo.-hizo una mueca nerviosa.- fue desconsiderada, disculpa Remus ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te ayude con las heridas de tu espalda?

.-No.-

Su lengua fue más rápida que la mente y ella lo miró con sorpresa.

.-No, bueno no tienes que.-

.-Basta, te ayudare y punto. Ahora parece que el dolor de cabeza ya pasó.- Remus asintió.- entonces date vuelta Remus, por favor déjame ayudarte, estás en buenas manos.-

No quiso resistirse por alguna razón, el último comentario que ella hizo ocasiono que su mente volviera a muchos años atrás, cuando su madre intentaba hacerle saber que siendo un adolescente aún necesitaba de sus cuidados. Suspiró con nostalgia, sintiéndose absurdo por el escalofrió que bajo por la espalda al sentir las manos de una Auror calificada esparciendo pociones y cremas por las heridas aún frescas.

.- Tienes que intentar no aparecerte en tu pieza, debes terminar aún más agotado.-cerró los ojos sintiendo descender un poco el dolor a medida que los masajes se hacían más exactos.- Necesito que te saques la camisa Remus, no puedo subirla más y se esta cayendo.-

Remus medio dormido alcanzó a escuchar la ultima palabra y luego no supo más de si mismo, hasta despertar unas horas más tarde sin camisa, con la espalda hacia arriba y sus musculos más relajados que nunca.

.-¡Despertaste!- Intentó moverse, pero el estado de relajación en que estaba tenia a su cuerpo algo dormido.- No, no te muevas. Sirius me dijo que no te levantaste desde que yo me fui.

.-En realidad acabo de despertar.- Se dio cuenta que ella no llevaba su túnica de Auror, sino que estaba de jeans y una camiseta ajustada.- ¿Saliste del trabajo ya? ¿Qué hora es?- El aroma a limpio y unos toques de naranja llegaron a él.

Las manos de Tonks le acariciaron la espalda, no estaba seguro de que fuese un masaje, era más un suave roce de las yemas de los dedos por las cicatrices, que al parecer, estaban muy bien curadas

.-No importa. Te traje comida.- su voz era suave, muy distinta a la de la mañana, aún no sacaba sus dedos.

.-Necesito darme vuelta.-carraspeo para llamarla.

.-Oh, si, si.- sin ninguna vergüenza lo tomó por los lados, aunque lo hacia sentir un invalido, también le agradaba el tener a una mujer joven y atractiva tan cerca.

Luego de acomodarlo, sonriendo, lo apunto con su varita haciendo un hechizo de limpieza a su torso sin camisa, invocando luego una vieja camiseta del armario que Sirius le había prestado. Hoy estaba, inusualmente lento para algunas cosas.

.-No tienes que hacer todo eso.

Ella no le contestó, le ayudó con la camiseta y de forma rápida puso la bandeja con abundante comida sobre sus piernas.

.-Quiero hacerlo Remus, y no porque sea mi deber.- sus ojos se encontraron, y sintió alivio de que lo que había dicho horas antes hubiese sido solo a causa de su enojo.

Harry Potter acababa de hacer ingreso a la vieja enfermería de Hogwarts, y Remus estaba harto de poder ni siquiera pararse.

.-Remus, me dijo la enfermera que estabas preguntando por mi, lamento haberme demorado tanto.

Harry pensó que su viejo profesor se veía aún más pálido que en la mañana.

.-Si, me preguntaba hasta cuando tendré que estar aquí, no se si sabrás pero mi ultimo empleo era en Francia o por lo menos creí tenerlo y necesito continuar

.-Remus, esto es el futuro, creí que ya habíamos aclarado que tú estás en este presente

.-Muerto, lo se.-se pasó una mano por el rostro.- ¿Era necesario estar acá todo el día?- se veía mal e irritado, y Harry no sabia que hacer en estos casos.

.-Traje a algunos rostros conocidos conmigo, quizás así hagas memoria Remus-. Intentó sonreírle para luego salir a buscar a sus acompañantes.

Arthur Weasley más viejo y cansado, pero con el mismo brillo entusiasta en los ojos hizo su entrada a la enfermería, si Remus no hubiese estado tan irritado, habría notado la emoción en la mirada de su viejo amigo en tiempos de Guerra.

.- ¡Merlín!- el hombre se dirigió con una rapidez que sorprendió al propio Harry hacia la camilla en donde estaba el convaleciente y antes de poder decir nada lo abrazó con efusividad.-¡Viejo compañero! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creerlo!- le dio unas palmadas fuertes en la espalda y con una gran sonrisa se alejó.

.-Perdóneme Señor por no tener el gusto de acordarme de usted.- Remus parecía avergonzado. – De verdad, Harry no me dijo que traería visitas.

.- ¡Tonterías! Todo a su tiempo Remus.- el hombre ahora le apretaba con cariño el hombro mientras le hablaba.- Harry me explicó todo, no sabes lo feliz que estamos con este milagro, Molly aún no lo sabe, creo que le dará un infarto si te ve ¡Y a Nymphadora! ¡Siempre la amó como a una hija!- ahora si que pudo distinguir el tono emocionado de ese sujeto que le transmitía tanta simpatía, y cuyo rostro se le hacia muy conocido.

.-Señor Weasley, creo que será mejor presentarse…- Remus miró a su viejo alumno, parecía divertido. Intentó dejar de lado su irritación inicial.

El señor Pelirrojo y vestido con una vieja túnica asintió y se apartó un poco de la camilla.

.-Usted es el padre de los Weasley, a quien les hice clases ¿Verdad?- a pesar de la situación, Remus se preguntaba que padre en su sano juicio podría estar contento de que un hombre lobo le hiciera clases a sus hijos.

.- ¡Exacto! No tuvimos el placer de conocernos luego de tu salida de Hogwarts, pero si tuvimos el inmenso privilegio, Molly, los niños y yo, de entablar amistad contigo durante la Orden. Tu conoces a mi esposa, era la hermana de miembros de la primera Orden, su nombre es Molly Prewett.- le sonrió.

Remus se sorprendió. Los Prewett eran personas inmensamente valiosas. El nunca olvidaría lo desinteresada que podía llegar a ser las almas al compartir, cuando conoció a esa familia pobre.

.-Gran familia,- susurró.- Eran unos hombres realmente inolvidables.

.- Molly no podrá creerlo.- Artur rodeo a su yerno con un brazo sonriente.

.-Si a mamá no le da un infarto, es porque Merlín existe.-

Los tres miraron hacia donde venían entrando más personas, entre ellas Nymphadora que parecía un poco decaída. Venia abrazada a un joven, no tan joven, pelirrojo, que sin dudarlo era pariente de los Prewett, era idéntico a uno de los hermanos. Su sonrisa, casi copia de la del padre, como dedujo Remus , se hizo más grande cuando se fijó en él.

.- ¡Don Remus Lupin!- A pesar de lo mucho que le confundía conocer a este hombre, que al parecer tenia cierto vinculo con Tonks, le devolvió el abrazo, efusivo también, que le dio.- Se que no me conoces, eso me dijeron, pero sinceramente estoy muy feliz de verte. Soy Bill Weasley, hijo mayor del caballero aquí presente.

.-Lo siento, deseara recordarlos, pero.- antes de poder decir algo más otra cabellera pelirroja se abalanzo sobre él, pero esta vez era una mujer, que a penas lo envolvió, comenzó a sollozar suavemente.

.-Me da tanto gusto verlo profesor.- Ginny Weasley quería decirle que lo más maravilloso en esta vida era haber podido ser parte del crecimiento de su hijo Teddy, pero sabia que no era el momento, y sollozo un poco más por el pequeño.

.-Ginny, amor.- Harry se acercó por detrás de la mujer.

Supuso que era la esposa de Harry, e inconcientemente sonrió con nostalgia mientras le devolvía el abrazo a la mujer: era pelirroja. Que no le dijeran que la genética había fallado con James y Lily.

Se había quedado sin palabras.

.-Ella es Ginny, mi hermana menor.- El hombre volvía ahora al lado de Tonks y le apretaba el hombro, como dándole fuerzas.

.-¿Cómo se siente Remus?.- Tonks habló con voz suave.

Remus la miró un poco sorprendido. Esa era la misma voz de su recuerdo. Ella era la misma persona que lo curaba después de la luna llena. Él se hubiese enamorado de ella solo con el recuerdo de esos dedos paseando por su espalda.

Tonks se sintió terriblemente incomoda, los segundos pasaban y él no respondía. Solo la miraba ensimismado. Había querido ser cortes, después de todo el podría ser…alguien importante en su vida pasada. Parecía más pálido, pero su cabello se veía más claro. Recordó el abrazo que se dieron con Bill momentos antes y frunció un poco el ceño. Era un hecho de que había una relación entre ellos, las pocas preguntas que le hizo a Bill antes de llegar a Hogwarts teníanque ver con ello.

.-Remus Lupin y tú se casaron Tonks.- Confirmado. Luego de que ella le dijera que de seguro Harry Potter había enloquecido, porque no olvidaba que en su juventud su amigo Bill tenia bastante claro que Nymphadora Tonks no era una mujer de esas domesticas, Bill la miró preocupada.- Pero debemos tomar con calma lo que viene.

Arthur sonrió con nostalgia ante la mirada de Remus. Era la misma mirada de esos primeros días en que el hombre se sorprendió enamorado como nunca, de Nymphadora Tonks. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de Remus.

.-Yo…- Remus había perdido completamente la pregunta que le hizo. Ella parecía incomoda.

.-Se ve mucho mejor.- le sonrió tratando de romper la torpe situación.-

.-Si, estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar.-

No supo en que momento Arthur comenzó a hablar, Harry y Ginny le sonreían y le preguntaban por su día, le explicaban donde se quedaría y algunos detalles de su propio día.

Teddy desde un rincón de la enfermería observó toda la escena. Su tío Bill volvía a rodear a su madre en un abrazo apretado y cariñoso. Vio la sonrisa hermosa y enorme de ella cuando el papá de Victoire dijo algo que la hizo reír, pero también se dio cuenta de las miradas que su padre no era capaz de disimular cuando se fijaba en el par de amigos, cuando se fijaba en su madre. Sus ojos la miraban intentando no hacerlo. Sin embargo, ella en ningún momento lo miró.

El estudiante cambió su color de pelo a un castaño claro idéntico al de su padre e intento cambiar su nariz, como solía hacer cuando era más pequeño, a una más parecida a la del hombre que estaba en la camilla.

Se preguntó si el tendría la misma mirada apasionada de su padre cuando miraba a su madre, en los momentos en que se quedaba mirando a Victoire.

No, porque él no estaba enamorado.

* * *

Que linda son las letras. Que grandioso invento la imaginación. **Que bien.**

Saludos lectores, espero que disfrutaran tanto como yo de este capitulo. Nymphadora Tonks no es una mujer domestica ¿Quién querría serlo?

Abrazos y palabras por montones para todos.


End file.
